


Doing your Part

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Tale of A Champion [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: A Few months after the events of the Sword and Shield Brothers. Things have settled down for our lovely couple, but what new challenges await them for their respective jobs?
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Tale of A Champion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612999
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys JJ here! This is part 3 of my series, which will tie into the dlc! Updates will be slower than normal, due to me wanting to space it out for myself...maybe idk haha but again thank for the support!

“Hop dear, it’s time to get up!” I heard the sound of my mum calling for me, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stretched and threw my legs over and yawned. “Another day at the lab.” I’ve been working under Sonia for about a few months, it was a tough start but I started to get the hang of things. Sonia has been a great teacher and Magnolia has been watching my growth as a Professor. I slowly walked towards the bathroom and got ready for the day, I dressed in my usual outfit; the purple ghost type trackie pants and shirt. I went and grabbed my signature blue fluffy jacket that Lee gave me when I was younger.

“Man, you’ve been through a lot haven’t you buddy?” I stared at it and saw the slight wear and tear it had. But it still holds up quite nicely thanks to mum’s expert sewing! I reached for it but I missed, “Huh? That’s odd,” I reached for it again and grabbed it.  _ Must be that morning sleepiness _ , I shrugged it off and put it on and brushed my hair, I hurried down the stairs and saw my mum and Lee at the table.

“Morning Hopscotch!” Lee waved at me as he was eating breakfast. I sat down and started to chow down.

“Hey, so how’s the Battle Tower thing going for ya?” I looked up at him and he smiled at me,

“Oh, it’s going great! We’ve gotten so many powerful trainers in! Still not as strong as me though,” He chuckled at himself,

“Right, right, don’t forget you still can’t beat Victor…” He ruffled my head,

“I don’t need you to remind me of how strong your boyfriend is mate!” I laughed as he squeezed my head and ran his hand through my hair,

“Boys, make sure the table is clear before you get out for the day!” We jumped back to our seats and finished up breakfast. We walked up and gave our plates to Mum. “Leon, your lunch for the day is on the table, and Hop; don’t forget the bags okay?” I nodded and kissed her on the cheek,

“Don’t worry I won’t forget!” I grabbed the items and my bag and went towards the door.

“I’ll see you later Hopscotch!” I walked up to Lee and gave him a fist bump,

“See ya!” I walked out the door and saw that my boyfriend, the current champion of Galar; Victor waiting for me. He was dressed in his Champion Jersey, shorts with the numbers “227” on it, and a black hoodie that covered most of his shirt.

“Hey, Hop!” He smiled and waved towards my direction. I walked up to him and hugged him. I was always taller than him, even when we were younger! I rested my chin on his brown hair and caught a whiff of his shampoo, 

“You smell nice today Vic!” I nuzzled his face and he giggled,

“Thanks, Hop...I have our lunches for today!” He handed me a box lunch that was wrapped in red cloth, I took the box and smiled at him, I touched his soft hands and our matching promise rings shined in the sun 

“I can’t wait to eat it...I’m sure it is tasty as always! Oh, and I made cookies for us too!” I took out a bag that was wrapped in plastic and handed it to him. His eyes lit up as he took the bag.

“Oh! Cookies today! My favorite!” 

“You said that last time I made cake?” I chuckled and he blushed,

“What can I say, I like your baking!”

“Well, I  **like** your cooking!” I stood closer to him and he rested his head on my chest.

“No fair, using your height on me!” I laughed as I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the face. “Fine, I forgive you for now…”

“Haha, so what are you doing today Vic?” 

“Well, I have an exhibition match today with dad...I mean Mr. Kabu!” He blushed and covered his face as he said that,

“Oh my gosh, Vic you did it again! You must really look up to him!” He sighed and nodded,

“Yeah, he’s really been looking out for me lately, I guess calling him dad isn’t so bad…” He laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head, “Afterwards I have to do some photoshoot that Ms. Oleana says I need to do. I hope I don’t have to wear anything revealing…” I started to blush as I imagined Victor in  _ that  _ kind of clothing. Just then I felt a hit to my gut, “Hop...you’re not thinking anything naughty about me are you?”

“What me? Nope, no, not me. Not innocent Hop that’s for sure!” I smiled as his ears became red, “I’m sorry, but can you blame me? You’re just so cute! Then again...I’m sure the Chairwoman wouldn’t let you wear those kinds of outfits anyways, I guess that’s what’s Lee and Raihan are for….besides,  _ I don’t want anyone else to see you like this except for me…” _

“So you were thinking those things about me!” I started to blush as he stared at me.

“No, I wasn’t!” I felt him pull on my collar and he brought me close to his face,

“It’s okay Hop...I know you’re the only one that gets to see me that way...it’s only normal for you to think that towards your boyfriend.” I started to sweat as he smirked at me, something felt a bit different just now and I started to feel...submissive...to this Victor.

“I..uh,” I swallowed hard, he let me go and started to laugh,

“Hehe, you’re so cute when you’re flustered Hop!” He turned away from me as I pouted at him, but I grinned and started to tickle him, “H.hop! Quit it! You know how ticklish I am!”

“I know, which is why I’m doing it!” My fingers tickled his sides and body as he was stumbling around, “Come on, take it back Vic!”

“N.no I won’t!” His voice squeaked as he started to laugh a bit more, I relented a bit and he landed on my chest. “You always have to get the last laugh huh?” He hugged me, “I’ll be thinking of you during my match, I’ll come by the lab when I’m done with my business,” 

“I know, the lab is always open to you Vic, Sonia and I always appreciate you coming to visit us!” I kissed his forehead and his hand, “I guess you like your ring?” He smiled and held his hand up.

“Of course I do! It’s something that binds our love! I mean yeah we still are young but just the thought of...being married to you fills me with..” He held his hands to his face and looked away, 

_ OH MY GOSH, HE’S SO ADORABLE!!!  _ I took a deep breath and patted his head, “Hey Vic, your train is gonna leave soon, you shouldn’t keep the Chairwoman waiting for you!” He groaned and gave me one last hug,

“Okay, be safe okay! Make sure you take plenty of breaks and drink water!” I laughed as he was dotting on me,

“Right right, and you make sure you do the same! And-” I kissed him on the cheek, “bring home that victory Vic!” He and I held hands on our way to Wedgehurst before going our separate ways. I waved him goodbye as he boarded the train. 

“Oh Hop!” I looked over and he made a heart shape with his hands at me and kissed the air. I laughed and did the same. I readjusted my bag and headed towards the lab. 

“Alright, let’s do some learning today!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Sonia!” I opened to door to the lab in Wedgehurst to and saw that she was hard at work examining the Wishing Stars on her desk. Her Yamper walked up and ran around me. I crouched down and picked him up, “Good morning Yamper! Are you ready for another exciting day with me!” He licked my face and we walked over to my desk.

“Morning Hop! Today’s lesson books are set up for you, once you read through them I’ll quiz you and we can go onto our fieldwork!” I sat at the desk and opened the first book.

“Okay, it looks like the Unova region is next! Oh, that’s Victor’s home region! I wonder if we will ever get to visit it...I guess I can ask him later! Alright, let’s get to work!” I began reading for what felt like a while, studying about the Pokemon not native to Galar, from their types to their species. My eyes lit up as I kept reading more and more interesting Pokemon…. I suddenly stopped and saw a Pokemon that caught my eye. “Huh, Victini? This mythical Psychic/Fire-type is said to bring certain victory to those who befriend it…” I looked at it with glee, “I bet if Vic has this Pokemon he will win all the time!” I giggled as the thought of Victor’s smiling face appeared in my mind.

_ “Oh Hop! A Victini! That’s so cool! Hop, I love you so much!” _

“Hop? Hop? HOP!” I snapped back from my fantasy and saw that Sonia was staring over me. “Welcome back to Galar mate! You were giggling like crazy...you dreaming about Victor again weren’t you?” I blushed and threw my hands back,

“What? No, no I wasn’t!” She laughed and looked at the page I was at,

“Hmmm Victini huh? I bet it made you think of him, cause of his name?” I sighed and rested my hand on my face, “I get that you love him, but don’t you think he’d want you to focus on your work?” 

“Yeah, you’re right, anyways how’s the researching going for ya?” She sighed and put her hands on her hips,

“It’s going alright so far...just trying to figure out how we can utilize these stars for the energy for Galar. But I think I’m making progress at least!” She walked over and turned on the telly, “You can take your first break, by the way, Hop...I think Vic is having his match right now!”

“Oh really?” I sat up and ran to the couch and saw him on the screen, battling Mr. Kabu as promised, he looked calm and collected as usual. He was sweating a bit due to the intense sun that Kabu probably set up. I watched with weighted breath as the crowd cheered. “Come on, Victor, I know you can beat him!” Victor smiled and stuck his hand forward, flashing his ring towards the camera. 

_ “Inteleon, use Hydro Pump!”  _ The attack landed a direct hit knocking out Mr. Kabu’s Pokemon. 

“Alright, Victor!” I stood up and cheered for him, he smiled wide and made a heart towards the camera. I clutched my chest and fell back,

“Hop! You okay?” Sonia walked up to me and helped me up.

“Yeah, I’m okay just he’s so cute!” I blushed as I sat back down,

“Right, right yeah he is adorable, just like the other hundred times you tell us.” Sonia laughed as we watched a mini-interview of Victor.

_ “Champion Victor, that was another splendid battle can you tell us what keeps you focused and determined to win?  _ He lifted his shirt slightly to let some air through and my heart squeezed as I saw his exposed stomach a bit. 

_ “Oh well I’d like to thank all my supporters and family for standing behind me, but I also would like to thank my boyfriend Hop! He’s always been a good inspiration for me...and I...I...I love him so much!” _

_ “Oh, what a darling! Anyways we can’t help but notice that you have a ring on? Is that from Hop as well?”  _ He smiled and flashed it towards the camera,

_ “Yeah, we are still very young, but it’s a promise ring, and it’s now become the most valued treasure I have…”  _ He blushed and grinned, I looked down at my hand and looked at the matching shield ring. I then saw Mr. Kabu walk up and ruffle Vic’s hair,

_ “That was a great match, my son! I expect nothing less from Galar’s finest trainer!”  _ Victor blushed and fixed his hair,

_ “He’s not really my dad, but I guess he could be considered my father figure at this point!”  _ He hugged Mr. Kabu,  _ “He’s basically been looking out for me so I guess I’m thankful for that!”  _ Mr. Kabu started to tear up and he picked Victor up and hugged him,

_ “That concludes our interview, best of luck to your future matches Mr. Champion!”  _ Just then the telly turned off,

“Okay, Hop! Break time is over, it’s time for me to give you your quiz for today’s book!” I groaned a bit and headed back to my desk. I sat down as she handed me the paper. I looked at it and smiled as it was about type matchups of the non-native Pokemon of Unova. After an hour or so I stood up and handed her the paper.

“Oh, good work Hop! Hmmm,” Sonia’s eyes glanced over the paper but she stopped and frowned a bit, “It looks like you missed one Hop!” 

“Wait really? Which one?” She pointed at the bottom of the paper and I scrunched my face, “That’s odd, I thought I got that one correctly...I guess I still need to try harder huh?” 

“Well, it looks like that’s the only one so you’re fine!” She placed her hand on my shoulder and went back to her desk, “We can wait till Vic gets finished with his Champion business and we all can head out to the fieldwork!” I smiled and sat on the couch and ate lunch while I flipped through my phone and looked up all the pokemon from the other regions. I opened up the box that Victor gave me and smiled as it was curry! It was a curry mix this time around. That had our faces on it. I smiled and ate his food happily. After a while of resting, I got a message from Victor on my phone,

“Oh, he must be at the photoshoot now-” My eyes widened as I saw a picture from Raihan who snapped a quick photo of Victor in a loose white button-up that was slightly unbuttoned at the top to show off his collar bone, with black leather pants that hugged his lower body quite nicely. He stood on one knee and looked towards the camera with a seductive look. His hair was slick and shiny from the hair gel, with him he had a brown leather jacket that was hung over his shoulder. My heart was beating at a furious pace as I saw him dressed so handsomely.

“Hop? You okay over there? You’re panting quite heavily…” Sonia didn’t look up from her work and I took a few deep breaths to compose myself.

“Y..y...yeah I’m fine-” I got another message from Raihan; it was another photo of Victor, he was in his Champion uniform but he had a hoodie that said, “Certain Victory” on the back of it. On his head was a snapback that was turned backwards. I laughed as he looked like a youngster. I blushed more and covered my eyes.

_ OH MAN, HE’S JUST SO CUTE _ I shook my head as I got one more picture of Victor who was in a butler uniform. He was smiling and bowing toward me. I fell back and squeezed my chest,

“Whoa Hop, you alright there? Did something happen to Victor?” Sonia hurried over to me and I showed her my phone, “Oh that Raihan….really knows who to get to people...thank goodness you were on your break.” She lifted me up and patted my head,

“I’ll be okay….just that, wow, Vic looked kind of cute in those outfits…I just need to compose myself and I’ll be okay-” Just then the doorbell ring which made me yelp. “I.I’ll get it, Sonia!” I got up and slapped my face and answered the door. “Hello...VICTOR???” I threw my hands back as I saw him in his hoodie and shorts.

“Hey, Hop! I’m here! Didn’t you get my messages?” I blushed as I couldn’t look him in the eye.

“I mean I got your photos…you looked very cute in those….”

“Wait, what? No one was supposed to know about that…” He took my phone and frowned, “That Raihan….I’m sorry Hop, those photos were supposed to be for a clothing line that’s coming out later this week.” He sighed and walked inside,

“Oh don’t worry about it...but you did look good in them...I kind of wished I was there with you.” 

“Hehe, you think so? I’m glad.” He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, “Did you catch my message on the telly earlier?” 

“He was practically speechless Victor!” Sonia walked up from behind us and hugged him,

“Sonia! Don’t tease me like that…” I blushed as she stuck her tongue at me, “you were great Victor!” I took his hand and we sat on the couch,

“I’m so tired though...can I rest in your lap Hop?” I smiled and he laid his head down on me. I brushed back his hair and grinned at him.

“I’ll go make you guys some tea…” Sonia got up and walked to the kitchen,

“How’s the studying going Hop?” Victor held my hand and played with my fingers.

“It’s going pretty well! I learned about your home region, there’s some cool Pokemon there!” He sat up and looked me in the eye,

“Right? One day when you have free time we can visit Unova! I want to show you all the amazing Pokemon and trainers there!” I kissed his hand gently causing him to blush,

“I’d love that Vic!” 

“Boys tea is ready!” Sonia brought out some hot tea and handed us our cups

“Oh thanks, Sonia-” I reached for it and winced as my eyes began to blur and I dropped the tea…

“Hop!”


	3. Chapter 3

I winced as the hot tea spilled on my shirt, the cup falling to the ground and spilling around the floor.

“Oh, no Hop!” Sonia put down the tray and walked up to me, “Let me go get a first aid kit for you.” She ran into the infirmary room in a hurry.

“What happened are you okay?” Victor grabbed a few napkins and started to clean around my body, he took off my jacket and lifted up my shirt and started to clean my chest and stomach, 

“I’m okay, just my eyes started to strain, I’m sorry for scaring you, Vic.” I laughed as he cleaned me up.

“No, don’t be, I’m glad you’re okay...oh,” My vision started to clear up and I noticed that Victor was staring at my exposed chest.

“Hehe, what’s the matter Vic, like what you see?” I winked and smirked as he started to blush, his soft pale fingers danced around my abdomen, gently feeling around the muscles that started to grow from it. “If you want I can take my shirt off and you can clean me easier…” His fingers froze as I looked him in the eye with suggestive intentions,

“I...I...I uh,  _ maybe _ ” He shut his eyes and whispered, his body shaking slightly in anticipation,

_ Oh man, he’s too cute!!  _ I laughed as I slowly lifted my shirt up, I caught a glimpse of Victor’s eyes as they slowly peered open to bask in my bare chest. His eyes widened and I could hear him pant slightly,

“Wow, Hop...you look, pretty amazing,” Victor brought out a few more napkins and began to clean up around me, he grazed over my stomach causing me to let out a light laugh, “You ticklish Hop?” He giggled as he put away the napkin and placed his hand on my chest.

“Only for you Victor…” I leaned towards him and ran my fingers through his hoodie and up the sides of his body, he blushed and whimpered as my fingers touched him,

“H..Hop, wait...what if-” I cut him off and leaned closer to him and kissed him behind his ear, he shut his eyes and I felt his body heat up,

“I’ll make it quick love, I gotta congratulate you on your win after all right? And those outfits you wore, were just teasing me so much...you looked so handsome.” I pelted his face with kisses, and kissed around his chin and moved slowly to his neck,

“Wait, Hop….stop…not right now, Sonia’s here…” He pushed me away and turned his head, “We can continue, later when we are alone okay…” I laughed and rested my arm around him, I nuzzled his neck and laughed,

“Fair enough, it wouldn’t be fun if we were interrupted anyways, but I can’t help it, you’re just so cute. And I just love you so much you know?” He faced me and rested his head on my shoulder,

“Yeah, I know, but are you sure you’re okay? He sat up and brought his face close to me,” I started to blush as I could feel his comforting presence close to me, “You’re eyes, you’ve been squinting lately haven’t you?”

“Okay, guys I found the...am I interrupting something?” We both jumped as Sonia had her hands on her hips, “Come on now you two! You both know better, take that to another room or wait till you both are alone.”

“I’m sorry Sonia, I tried to stop Hop but he-” Victor said innocently,

“Wait, it wasn’t just me Sonia! He also wanted me to!” I threw my hands back and stared at Victor who was smirking a bit, “See! He’s devious too you know!”

“Well I won’t stop you two lovebirds from embracing each other but at least do it in private okay?” Both of us nodded as she went to check up on me, “Now tell me what’s wrong Hop?”

“Well, I guess lately my vision is starting to strain, and I’m having trouble seeing certain things from far away…” Just then Sonia placed her hands on my shoulders,

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD ME SOONER!! HOP YOU’VE BECOME NEARSIGHTED!!” 

“I’m sorry Sonia! It just started to happen!” Sonia huffed and ran over to her desk,

“Oh, I guess this means you’ll need glasses Hop!” Victor smiled wide and giggled, 

“Why are you laughing?” I grinned as I put on a new shirt from my bag,

“Well, just imagining you in glasses, I think you’d look good in them that’s all!” 

“Okay, Hop, I found them, thankfully Gran was nearsighted as well and always had spare glasses lying around, here try these on!” She gave me a regular pair of black-rimmed glasses. I put them on my face and saw that the objects on her desk became clear to me.

“Wow, I can see the titles of your books over there Sonia! This is amazing!” I looked around in amazement on my now clearer vision,

“That’s awesome Hop! We will have to get you fitted for your own pair later on so use these for a bit!” Sonia patted my back and walked over to her desk,

“What do you think Vic?” I turned towards him and his face turned a bright red,

“W...W...Wow, Hop, you look, look,” He fell back and collapsed,

“Oh no, Victor!” I hurried to him and lifted him up, “Come on babe, speak to me!” I started to fan him as he was giggling a bit,

“Oh wow, he handled that better than I thought,” Sonia laughed,

“Not helping Sonia! We gotta get him some air or something!” I started to freak out and fanned Victor with a nearby book,

“Give him some time to recover, at least he didn’t see you like naked or something.” I started to blush,

“SONIA!!” She started to laugh,

“Right, right, well we have to start our fieldwork for today so why not carry him like you used to?” I sighed and looked at him,

“Yeah, I guess so...I’d hate to leave him here alone anyway, I’m sorry Vic!” I laid him on my back and stood up, “I know you don’t like it when I carry you like this but you leave me no choice,” I walked over to the door and Sonia had our bags,

“Alright ready? Today we are exploring more of the Wild Area around Hammerlocke!” I nodded and we headed out the door and proceeded to the station, I felt Vic’s arms hug me tighter and he nuzzled my face,

“You’ll make a good Professor one day Hop…and I’ll be sure to be the best Champion for you…” I laughed,

“Looks like someone’s awake, you’ve calmed down yet? I can let you down?”

“No! I mean, no it’s fine, I am kind of tired anyway, c..c..can I sleep in your lap?” I smirked,

“Always love,” Sonia sighed at both of us as the three of us headed inside the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor laid his head on my lap as the three of us sat in the train, I brushed his hair back with one hand as he held my other; our two rings clicked as they made contact. “You’re hair is so soft Vic,” I laughed,

“Hehe, you think so? I ran out of my old shampoo and my mom suggested I use this new one instead,”

_ Thank you, Mrs. Williams!!!! _ I smiled as I pushed up my glasses, “I guess I’ll have to get used to these, but I never got your answer Victor, what do you think?” I looked down and he was blushing and covering his eyes with his arm,

“You look good in them Hop…” I laughed and pulled his arm away,

“You can’t see me like that Vic,” He stopped breathing and looked at me, he held his hand up and touched my cheek with his gentle hands,

“With or without you still the guy I fell in love with,” He giggled as felt my face,

“You two are gonna give people a toothache with how sweet you both are…” Sonia leaned over and grinned at us. 

“Sorry, Sonia, you’re the only person I can be comfortable be like this with Hop...I hope you don’t mind,” Victor sat up and scratched his face with his finger,

“It’s okay, I find you guys cute, especially you Victor!” She leaned over and squeezed his cheeks,

“Mwhhh Swoina, stop it,” Victor whined as she pulled his face,

“Hehe, sorry Vic,” She leaned back and I rubbed his face,

“You okay there babe?” I touched his cheek and flinched as his face was also soft, “Oh Sonia, you’re right, his face is soft too…” I hugged him and nuzzled his face with my cheek,

“Hop, not you too!!!” He waved his arms around as I hugged him, just then we heard a loud growling sound….

“Hop, I think you’re hungry, did I not make enough for you today?” I scratched my face and laughed,

“No, you did, I mean you know I burn a lot of energy sometimes...but yeah I am hungry again…” Victor sighed and waved for a stewardess,

“Yes, how can I help you- Oh Mr. Champion! How gracious are we to have you board our train! How can I help you?” She smiled and shook Victor’s hand who smiled back,

“Yeah, can we get some of those Victory Burgers please, I think four will be enough for us!” He gave her some money from his wallet and she bowed to us.

“Victory Burgers? Oh, right didn’t you do a commercial for them, Vic?” Sonia twirled her hair and he sighed,

“Yeah it was kind of embarrassing but Ms. Oleana said it’d be good to share my Unova origins and have a burger; my favorite food; with my name on it…” He laughed and leaned on my shoulder, 

I remembered seeing that commercial when I was hanging out with Lee the other day. He and I were walking around Wyndon and saw Vic’s commercial,

_ ‘Try my Victory Burger! With it, you’ll bound to achieve certain Victory in all your endeavors!’  _ I also remembered busting out laughing for how cheesy that was. Victor was so embarrassed.

“I’ve heard that you had a bit of input of the flavor of it, but knowing you I’m sure it’s super tasty!” Sonia giggled as we waited for our food to show up.

“Here you are Mr. Victor, four Victory Burgers fresh off the grill!” The stewardess gave him a tray of burgers and went on her way.

“Okay, one for you Sonia, one for me and two for you Hop!” He smiled as he gave me my share, I looked up at him,

“Are you sure I can have two?” He nodded as he unwrapped his burger,

“I mean, you do eat quite a bit, and I always liked seeing you smile when you’re full so it’s okay, Hops!” He took a bite and grinned, I unwrapped one and immediately smelled the familiar scent of the spices from my favorite dish; curry.

“Victor, wait there are curry spices in here!” He laughed and nodded,

“Yeah, curry is one of your favorite dishes right? Think of this as a marriage of our two favorite things...kind of like us in the future!” He smiled wide and I looked away and blushed,

“Why do you gotta be so cheesy Victor, it’s cute when you do that…” Sonia laughed as she ate her food,

“Aww, it looks like Hop’s not the only one to make his boyfriend all flustered, but seriously Victor, this is amazing! No wonder it’s gotten so popular!”

“Thanks, Sonia, I experimented with the burger chefs and got inspired by Hop when I hit a slump!” He looked over to me as I already was on my second burger, “You want more honey? I can always buy you more.” I swallowed and shook my head,

“No no, it’s fine...this is really good Victor! I’m glad to be able to be a part of something you thought up of, oh looks like you have some sauce leftover on your hands, here let me.” I took his hand and started to suck on his finger causing him to flinch and squeak,

“H..H...HOP! What are you doing??” I looked up at him and he was blushing like crazy,

“Hehe, what’s it look like, I’m helping you clean up!” He took his finger away from my mouth and turned his head away from me,

“I mean, that felt kind of nice….wait what am I saying! Hop! Don’t do things when there are people are here!” He sighed and flicked my forehead, “I wish you’d show some restraint sometimes, I don’t mind you doing these things but can you please think of how I feel about this?” I looked down at the ground and then up at Sonia who gave me the ‘Don’t drag me into this’ look.

“I’m sorry Victor, I was acting a bit immature there, I just love you a ton, and I am still trying to get used to this, I promise I’ll do my best to consider your feelings more.”

“It’s okay Hop, I should be more vocal about what I like and don’t like, I mean I don’t mind these things cause I feel special when you treat me with this much love...but I’m glad you’re at least considering how I feel.” After washing up Vic and I cuddled together as the train was nearing the Wild Area. 

“Hey, Vic we are almost there-” I looked over and he was resting his head in my lap, I smiled and kissed his forehead and pushed back his hair,

“I’m glad you two are working things out, not many of the older people are willing to realize what could potentially damage their relationship.” Sonia smiled at me softly and ruffled my hair,

“Yeah, he and I are still kind of young, and we are moving pretty fast with things, especially with our work and love, I guess I will hold back for his sake but have you noticed lately that he’s been tired every time he visits? I am getting worried that his Champion work is keeping him from getting sleep…” Sonia’s face dropped and she nodded,

“Yeah, I thought he was just a low energy kid, but lately he’s been tired lately, I am kind of worried that he’s not able to handle the weight of everything… we won’t know for sure, but we can always ask Ms. Oleana if she started to notice anything off about him, for now, we should let him rest, he works so hard for all of us, and he always has time for you…” I looked down at him and smiled, I heard him stir a bit,

“Mmm, Hop,” he muttered in his sleep and I took his hand and squeezed it gently,

“Don’t worry love, I’m here for you,” I whispered and he smiled in his sleep. I started to notice something hidden deep inside his being, my eyes started to hurt, but I saw a dark aura around his heart like it was constantly on edge and stressed. I shook my head and looked at Vic who snuggled close to me and held my hand,

_ Victor, what is this feeling I’m seeing coming from you...I hope this isn’t the same thing that almost destroyed me... _


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Vic, we’re here.” I gently shook him awake and he turned over and looked up at me,

“Hey, Hop...I guess I fell asleep again, hehe,” He rubbed his eyes and spoke in a soft, almost baby-like, tone. He sat up and stretched and leaned on me,

“You doing okay Victor? Are you getting enough sleep?” I held his hand and pulled him up, to which he nodded his head,

“Yeah, I am, at least I think so...but I’m okay, really, you don’t have to worry about me, Hop.” He smiled at me softly and pulled me along off the train. For a moment I wanted to believe him, but something about his aura felt slightly off. Part of me wanted to press further, but I didn’t want him to start stressing more than he needs. I clenched my fist and sighed,

“Okay, just letting you know that I’m here for you if you need me. I will always make time for you Vic,” I grabbed his hands and pulled him close to me, 

“T...thanks, Hop,” He blushed at me and went on his tippy toes to kiss me, 

_Clink!_

“Ow,” He rubbed his eyes as my new glasses hit his face,

“Oh, are you okay?” I looked at him worriedly but he laughed a bit and took my glasses off and wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips close to mine,

“I’m okay, it is gonna be harder to kiss you a bit now, but I can manage, now let’s go to the Wild Area-”

“Oi, Vic, Hop!” We heard a voice from the distance and saw Raihan ran up towards us, waving frantically.

“Oh hiya, again Raihan!” Victor walked up to him and held his arms out as Raihan picked him up and held him up.

“How’s my second favorite champ doing!” I stood back in shock as I saw Vic being lifted up so casually,

“Vic, I thought you hated being lifted up?” He was set down by Raihan, and looked over at me,

“Well, he’s helped me with the social aspect of being Champion, so it’s the least I can do, he seems to like doing that…” I looked over at Raihan who sneered at me and stuck his tongue out at me. I gritted my teeth and pouted at him. 

“Well I’m glad that you guys are having fun,” I turned my head away in defeat,

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous Hop?” Sonia put her hand up to her mouth and snickered, causing me to blush,

“W...what? No, I’m not! I just wished he’d be comfortable with me lifting him that’s all….” She was right, I was a _little bit_ jealous of Raihan, I hated that about myself, seeing Victor getting close to people like that, filled me with something I’m not proud of. I clenched my fist a but. Just then Victor grabbed my hands, I looked over at him and he smiled at me,

“Hop, it’s okay to be jealous, but there’s one thing Raihan can’t get that only you can.”

“Oh, what’s that-” Victor took my glasses off and kissed me on the lips, I was taken aback but I closed my eyes as his soft lips touched mine, we broke apart and it was my turn to blush, “Oh, right, that...hehe sorry for acting jealous Vic, I don’t know what I was thinking.” He then got close to my face,

_“I’m sure there’s another thing you can only get Hop.”_ I started to blush as he smiled at me with hidden intentions,

“V...Victor! That’s unlike you!” He giggled as I hid my face from him with my arm, “You’re not the Victor I know! What have you done to him!” I started to tickle him, 

“No wait, Hop! AHAHAHAH stop you know I’m ticklish!!” Victor was giggling like crazy as Raihan and Sonia smiled, I let him go and he caught his breath,

“Well, I guess I will believe you’re my Victor...for now…” I put my hands behind my head and smiled at him. 

“Thanks, Hop….oh and Raihan thanks for saving me from wearing that kind of outfit! You were a lifesaver!” Victor ran up and hugged Raihan who hugged him back,

“No problem little buddy, I couldn’t stand those guys trying to get you into that getup!”

“What get-up? Didn’t you wear a butler uniform, Vic?” Raihan laughed and slapped Vic’s back,

“Oh, no they wanted him in a maid outfit but I was not having it...so I wore it instead!” Victor blushed a bit as Raihan pulled out his phone and showed us a picture of Victor in a suit and Raihan in the frilly outfit.

“Wow, Raihan, looking good haha!” Sonia slapped her knee and laughed,

“Wow, I’m glad Victor didn’t have to wear that…. _although…”_ I looked up to the sky and began to imagine Vic, in the same outfit as Raihan, _he would look kind of cute, all embarrassed and such;_ Suddenly I felt a huge chill crawl up my spine. Victor walked up and grabbed my shoulder,

“Hop…” He looked up at me and smiled, “You’re not thinking of anything naughty about me are you?” I started to sweat as I could see some sort of demonic aura coming out of him,

“N...No….no of course not….” I whimpered as he let go of my arm. I rubbed my shoulder to make sure no marks were left on it and let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at Raihan and Sonia was equally as shaken. Raihan then ran up to me,

_“Has he always been this scary????”_ I laughed and nodded slightly,

_“He gets it from his mom...best not to anger him, I only got off scot-free since I’m his boyfriend, can’t imagine what he’s like with everyone else!’_

“Ahem, anyways, Hop, Vic, we best be going! Hop and I have some fieldwork to do!” Sonia patted our backs and we waved Raihan goodbye and headed down the steps towards Hammerlocke Hills.

“Okay, Hop today we are gonna see if you can identify Pokemon and their types! Sounds easy enough right?” She pointed towards the field where it was foggy. “I’ll let you go on your own today, you think you can handle it?” I nodded and clenched my fist together in anticipation.

“Okay, I can do this! Are you with me Vic- Victor?” I looked over at him and saw that he was looking off in the distance, clutching his heart. I walked up to him and poked his face,

“Huh? Oh, sorry were you saying something Hop?” I scowled slightly,

“You okay? You were staring off, and clutching your...wait, do you feel something? Do you need to lean on me? I have some water for you!” Victor shook his head,

“No no, I’m fine, it’s just...out there I just felt something or someone call out to me...it felt kind of like my Mom’s heart for some reason...but that can’t be right, she’s back at home…” He looked a bit worried so I walked up and held his hand and squeezed it.

“Hey, it’s okay...I’m here for you!” I smiled at him and he smiled back,

“Thanks, Hop...don’t let me keep you from your work I’ll be right next to you.” I nodded and held his hand as we walked further towards the foggy fields. I looked around and spotted a Ralts floating around.

“There! A Ralts!, This Psychic/Fairy type can sense people and Pokemon’s emotions! Kind of like you Vic!” I pointed towards it and it floated around Victor and jumped on his head, “See, it likes you!” He laughed as he petted it and it floated away. We walked a bit more and I spotted a Lunatone and Solrock. “Oh wow two more! Theses are both Psychic/Rock types! These emit solar and lunar energy respectively! Although that’s strange...they are never together like this…

We continued walking and Victor stopped suddenly, “Hop, the feeling is getting stronger…” He started to clutch his heart a bit more and started to breathe a bit more frantically,

“Victor!” I reached towards him but he stopped me,

“No, don’t let me slow you down, I’m okay...just let me take a few deep breaths…” He was struggling to stand. He was trying so hard to be strong for me, but I had none of it and leaned down and put him on my back, “Hop? What are you-”

“Be quiet, you’re hurting, let me carry you….I can do my work while holding you okay.” He held me close and nodded. We walked a bit more and I spotted a few more Pokemon,

“Vic, have you started to notice this too?”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of Psychic types around here, which is odd, the fog never brings this much of one type of Pokemon...something must be calling them here,” We walked a bit more and spotted a figure which was laying down, surrounded by Pokemon. 

“Hop, I think it’s a person!” I nodded and walked up to them.

“Um excuse me, are you okay?” The figure stirred awake, and stood up...it was a woman with giant long blonde hair, she had a pink dress on...she yawned and scratched her eyes,

“Who, dares awaken me from my slumber, oh there’s a familiar aura…” She turned towards me and smiled at us, I felt some powerful energy coming from her...I started to sweat and prepared for a fight. But I felt Victor, shift and jump off of me.

“You feel familiar...I know this sounds weird but have we met before? Something about you feels familiar, I can feel it in my heart” Victor walked in front of me. The woman then smiled, 

“You must be Victor, dear Olivia has told me all about you!”

“I mean I am Champion after all, but that’s not the only reason you know me...and how do you know my mother?”

“Of course I know her, after all, she and I are sisters! Allow me to introduce myself!” She waved her hand and the fog around us dispersed and created a battlefield. “I am Caitlin! I’m an elite four member of the Unova region, and I would like to challenge my dear nephew Victor; the current Champion of Galar, to a battle!”


	6. Chapter 6

“My aunt?” I was a bit stunned, this woman claimed to be related to me, but the more I look at her, the more I realized that familiar aura I felt was indeed hers! Her aura felt calm and caring, just like mom, but the deeper I looked, I felt a very dark presence, just then she flinched her eyes at me and I felt a strong feeling coarse through my body. I dropped to my knees and began to sweat.

“Vic!” Hop ran up to me and checked on me, “Are you okay? What did you do to him!” Hop stood in front of me, “You stay back you witch!”

“Oh, my, you must be dear Hop...Olivia has told me about you as well, but calm thy self child, I didn’t harm him,” She yawned and pointed behind him. I reached up and grabbed Hop’s shoulder,

“I’m okay Hop...it’s just like the stories Mom always told me; that she had a sister with very powerful psychic abilities...but she couldn’t control them, that was you, wasn’t it?” Caitlin nodded,

“That is correct, I moved to Sinnoh to possibly control my abilities, afterward, I heard that Olivia had a son and was living in Unova. She told me about your father Victor, I tried my hardest to hone my abilities but by the time I got to Unova, you guys moved to Galar.” She walked up to me and patted my head, “You’re just like how Olivia told me, you’re so strong and kind, and you’ve got a good heart...but I can feel it, all the suffering and pain that you went through, it must’ve been an awful ordeal for you...I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save you both from that monster.” I started to feel the ground around us begin to shake, Caitlin gripped my shoulder, “If I was there to protect you both, you wouldn’t have to suffer like this….”

“Aunt Caitlin, you’re hurting me…” My head started to hurt, and I saw Hop drop to his knees, “Please! Snap out of it!” I shouted at her and she came to her senses,

“Oh no! I’m so sorry Victor!” She bit her lip and sighed, “I did it again,” She sat on the ground and the shaking stopped,

“Hop, are you okay?” I walked up to him as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Yeah, I’m okay, but man your family is wild!” He laughed and I kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly,

“I was worried for you, I’m so sorry Hop…” Hop hugged me back and rubbed the back of my head,

“No, it’s okay Vic, but are you okay?” He held my face and rubbed my cheeks, “This must be so tough for you to handle,” I grabbed his hand and kissed his ring,

“I’m okay, Hop…” I stood up and walked to Caitlin and stuck my hand out. “Aunt Caitlin? You okay?” She looked up and nodded,

“Yeah, I’m okay...I get these outbursts if I experience strong emotions, but look at you! You’ve become a strong young man, and you have such a good boyfriend! I can sense all the hardships you both went for each other, but your love is so strong! It makes me happy that you found a good life!”

“I have to thank Mom for bringing me here, but we can talk later, for now...let’s have that battle, Aunt Caitlin!” I grinned at her and she stood back up.

“Yes let me test how strong you actually are then!” She and I stood across each other and readied for battle,

“You can do this Vic, I believe in you!” Hop cheered me off to the side and I smiled,

“Let’s go Gothitelle!” She sent out her Pokemon and it bowed towards me,

“Okay, Chandelure, let’s do this!” Chandelure spun around me and smiled, “How’s it going, buddy?” I grinned back and petted him,

“Oh my goodness, your Chandelure!” Caitlin smiled and closed her eyes, “I can see it, all the happy memories you had together, he was your first partner and friend, you’ve certainly cared about your Pokemon Victor!”

“Thanks, Aunt Caitlin! Chandelure, use Shadow Ball!” Chandelure spun around and shot the shadow towards Gothitelle,

“Gothitelle, you use Shadow Ball as well!” Gothitelle retaliated and blasted the attack away, “Using a Ghost Type Pokemon to counter my Psychic types, how fitting for a trainer of your caliber, Gothitelle, use Thunderbolt!” Lighting shot out from its hands and crashed towards Chandelure,

  
“Chandelure, use Minimize!” He shrunk down and avoided the attack easily, “Now use Will-o-wisp!” Chandelure appeared behind Gothitelle and shot out blue flames at it, causing it to be burned, “Alright, let’s finish this buddy!”

“Gothitelle, use Flatter!” Gothitelle winked at Chandelure, causing him to be confused, he floated around away from his opponent, 

“Chandelure!” I called out to him, to no avail,

“Gothitelle hit him with a Shadow Ball!” The attack landed a direct hit and sent Chandelure towards me, 

“Victor, watch out!” Hop jumped towards me and tackled me towards the ground narrowly avoiding Chandelure,

“Hop, thanks, but Chandelure!” I ran up to him and went to reach for him, he shot his eyes open and looked at me. “Chandelure, you’re still confused!” His eyes were dead set on me,

“Victor get out of there!” Hop shouted towards me, but I stood my ground,

“Chandelure, I know you’re in there, I’m not your opponent, don’t you remember me?” I reached up to touch him but I burnt my hand slightly, “Gahh,” I cried out and shook my hand away, “Remember when you were an egg and I took care of you during those times I was in dad’s lab? I talked to you cause no one else would, you spoke to me back, and I felt happy…” I started to tear up and held my hand up…. I winced as the heat touched my hand, but I closed my eyes and felt Chandelure’s heart…

_ “I know you’re in there….I can feel it too.”  _ The heat began to subside and cool...I opened my eyes and Chandelure looked sad at me, He nuzzled my face and I felt a nice warm feeling from him,

“Hey buddy, welcome back!” I hugged him tightly, “Let’s go win this!” I turned towards Caitlin

“My my, the stories are true, a boy with an amazing ability to connect with the hearts of others and Pokemon...reminds me of myself in a way.” Caitlin smiled and stuck her hand out, “Gothitelle, use Shadow Ball!” Gothitelle prepared another attack but I smiled,

“Chandelure, use Imprison!” Chandelure’s eyes sparkled and Gothitelle’s attack disappeared, “Now use Hex!” Chandelure sent out a wave of shadow at Gothitelle, knocking it out.

“Vic, you did it!” Hop cheered and jumped on me,

“Ooof, Hop I did it!” He smiled while he was on top of me and brushed back my hair, “Thanks for being my cheerleader Hop!” I kissed his cheek and stood back up, I walked up to Chandelure, and hugged him, “Good work buddy let’s get you some rest!” I returned him and winced slightly as my hand was burned,

“Vic, your hand!” Hop walked up to me and grabbed it, “here let me fix you up okay!” I nodded as he got out a first aid kit and took care of my injury,

“You were splendid Victor! I haven’t had this much fun in a while, watching you battle always wants me to become better, and I’m sorry for hurting you, dear.” Caitlin walked up and hugged me,

“That’s okay Aunt Caitlin, I’ve dealt with worse, but I’m lucky to have Hop to patch me up!” Hop finished covering my hand and kissed it,

“There we go, good as new! Now, why are you here exactly? I’m sure you have some other reason other than to battle Vic?” Hop put away his kit and held my hand as we watched Caitlin pull something from her hair.

“I came to invite Victor, to a special tournament for Elite class trainers held in his home region, Unova.” I stood in shock as she handed me an envelope that was labeled  _ “Pokemon World Tournament.”  _


	7. Chapter 7

“A World Tournament?” I stared at the envelope, 

“Wow Vic, this is great! You get to go up against stronger people!” Hop hugged me from behind and lifted me up, “you get to visit your home region!”

“I don’t know, going back to the place where I ran away,” I clutched my chest, “It still brings weird feelings for me…” 

“I understand if you do not want to go Victor, but you were recommended by the Chairwomen and Leon themselves,” Caitlin placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled,

“They did?” I looked over at her and then back at Hop who smiled at me,

“If Lee and Ms. Oleana recommend you, then you gotta go! You gotta show off how strong Galar’s Champion is!” He patted my back and hugged me, 

“I’ll think about it...but thanks, Hop…” I smiled at him and he smiled back,

“I will await your answer until tomorrow Victor, until then, why not we visit your mother?” Caitlin closed her eyes and waved her arm and cleared the fog from us, “Stay close to me boys, I will lead us back to the entrance of Hammerlocke.

As we were walking we saw Sonia who was waiting for us, “Oh boys, you’re here and safe, and wait, is that Caitlin?” She was taken aback in surprise, “What’s an Elite Four member like you doing in Galar?”

“You must be Professor Sonia, I’ve heard so much about you! I love your book! May I have your autograph?” Caitlin’s eyes sparkled and she brought our Sonia’s book and a pen from her hair,

“Oh...thank you! But only if I can get yours! I love your hair!” The women laughed as they exchanged signatures,

“So Sonia, as you know this is Caitlin, my aunt…” Caitlin smiled wide and ruffled my hair,

“Oh, your aunt that’s nice….wait,  **YOUR AUNT** ?!” Sonia then grabbed my shoulders, “ **THE** Caitlin is your aunt?” I nodded and laughed a bit,

“Don’t worry, I just found this out too...but yeah she’s my mom’s sister!” Sonia shook her head and put her hands on her temples,

“That explains everything...well mostly, the whole ‘feeling peoples hearts and Pokemon thing’ at least.” She looked over at Hop and smiled, “But it looks like you had an eventful fieldwork session! How’s about we call it a day!”

“Alright, Sonia! Hey Vic, mind if I tag along with your aunt to see your mom?” Hop grinned at me excitedly,

“I mean you do live close to me! Sure thing!” Hop, Caitlin and I waved goodbye to Sonia as we called the air taxi and headed home.

  
  


“Mom! I’m home and I brought company!” I opened the door and heard my mom walk from the kitchen,

“Welcome, ho- Caitlin?” Mom dropped her towel and stood back in shock,

“Hello, again Olivia…” Caitlin walked up to mom and smiled, “It’s good to see you again after all these years.”

“It is nice to see you again!” Mom smiled and hugged Caitlin, “How long has it been since I last saw you?”

“Probably before Victor was born Olivia, I heard about what you and Victor went through and I just wanted to say...I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you both…” Caitlin started to cry, “Where’s father anyway?” Mom looked towards the ground with a somber look on her face,

“He...didn’t make it, he helped us escape from the Professor, he wanted me to tell you that he loved you and mom…” Caitlin hugged my mom,

“Bless his heart, so willing to help anyone in need, Victor kind of reminds me of him you know, but I’m glad you both were able to escape.” Caitlin looked back at me and smiled,

“Now your nephew is a Champion! Isn’t that lovely!” Mom pointed at me and I started to blush, “Victor dear, why don’t you and Hop go run along and have dinner in your room, Caitlin and I have a lot of catching up to do!” I nodded and grabbed Hop’s arm and lead him to my room,

“Vic, you never told me about your grandfather. What was he like?” Hop laid on my bed and I sat next to him,

“I don’t remember much, except for that he was kind and loving towards me...he gave me my Litwick egg actually, he told me that one day I could be a strong trainer like my mother someday...I wish I knew more about him though… I wonder what he would think of me now?” I felt Hop’s hand reach up and touch mine,

“I’m pretty sure he’d be proud of you! Just like how everyone else is that love you...even….even me…” Hop and I stared at each other for a bit, his golden eyes shimmered behind his glasses. He closed his eyes and moved forward towards me, and I pressed my lips to his. Hop pulled away and held my hand, “Have you figured out your answer Vic, about the tournament?” I sank into my bed a bit and shrugged,

“I mean I want to go and see what the other trainers are like, but I don’t want to leave you behind,” Hop then kissed my head,

“I’ll be fine, Victor, you have your duties and I have mine, it will just be for a few days, no matter what we will always be together…” Hop grabbed my hand and I saw his shield ring touch my sword ring.

“Well with you supporting me I’m sure I will do great at it! But right now we should eat, what do you think Ho-” Just then Hop pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me, “H...Hop?” He was smiling at me and my ears began to turn red,

“Food can wait, I’m hungry for something else,” he licked his lips at me and eyed me intensely, “Now that we are alone, we can continue where we left off from the lab...that is if it’s okay with you love.” He whispered to me as he danced his fingers around my face grabbing my chin and lifting it up, I swallowed hard as he spoke, causing me to speak without thinking,

“Y...Yes, that’s fine...mom always knocks before entering anyways…but let’s not go overboard okay…” Hop smiled as he took off his glasses and lowered himself on me, I closed my eyes as his breathing was close to my ear,

“You’re so cute Victor, especially when you make these cute faces,” He whispered as he kissed behind my ear, his lips brushing behind me sending shivers up my spines. My breathing became erratic, I slowly lifted my hands up but Hop grabbed them and held them down while still kissing me.

“H..Hop, you tease…” I whimpered as his kisses trailed from my ear down to my neck. His hands running along my torso, his fingers dancing; although a bit rough, gently massaged my body, “H..H...Hop,” I still had my eyes shut as he grunted a bit,

“You also make the cutest noises you know that?” I opened my eyes slightly as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. I slowly felt around his muscles and blushed wildly,

“When did you start working out Hop?” I grinned as I kept touching his toned body,

“Ever since you told me that you liked my muscles...Lee even helped me a bit by letting me borrow some of his equipment. You think it’s working?” He flexed his arm a bit and my eyes widened, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

I covered my face and began to tear up a bit, “I don’t know if I can handle you being this handsome Hop...I’m just so happy I could just die!”

“No don’t die! I’d be sad!” Hop nuzzled my face and his lips started to tickle me. “Let my love bring you back Victor!” I started to giggle as he kissed my cheek,

“Hop, stop it, you know I’m ticklish…” I playfully pushed him away and laughed, I slowly sat up and held his hand, “I’m gonna take on that tournament...it says that it’s gonna start at the end of this week. So it will be about a two day trip by train, so that means I have about three days to train hard for this...but I know I can handle it, I’m gonna do my best and take on the elites!” I clenched my fist and smiled wide at Hop who closed his eyes and grinned back,

“Hehe, that’s my Vic! I’ll be rooting for you! I’m sure you’ll make us all proud!” Hop sat up and kissed my cheek, “Now let’s go eat, I’m starving!” I nodded as we sat down and ate our dinner. Sharing some of our fun stories about today’s work. Afterward, I heard a knock on my door.

“Vic, honey are you decent enough for me to come in?” I started to blush as my Mom’s voice spoke through the door.

“MOM! OH MY GOSH!” I looked over at Hop who was laughing a bit, “yes I am decent...you can come in.” Just when the door opened Hop snuck a quick kiss on my cheek.

“Oh, young love!” Mom smiled as I touched my face and looked at Hop in embarrassment. 

“Hop! What? Why? Also, Mom, this isn’t what it looks like!” I waved my hands around as she and Caitlin laughed,  _ Why me... _ I sighed as they entered my room.

“Victor, there’s something I need to tell you,” Mom sat next to me and kissed my head, “Well you remember how it was just me and your grandfather back at home?” I nodded,

“Yeah, you mentioned he gave his life for us to be safe,” I held my Mom’s hand as she continued speaking,

“Caitlin at a young age was blessed with immense psychic powers. She was deemed too dangerous from her peers...your grandma and grandpa decided to send Caitlin to Sinnoh to hone her skills as a Psychic, they didn’t want her to be all alone so grandma decided to go with her...but now, she’s bedridden and I need to see her, I guess the pain of grandpa being gone is starting to take a toll on her…” I sat up, and hugged her,

“I don’t want you to leave me, but I know family is important, you will come back soon, right? Mom patted my head and hugged me back,

“I know you’re a strong boy, but I won’t be gone okay! I’ll be sure to be home as soon as I can, we Williams women are strong! She’ll be back in fit form, I’m leaving tomorrow morning. I’m trusting that you’ll take care of yourself?” I looked up at her and smiled, 

“Of course I will! I am your little Champion after all! Say hi to grandma for me! I know I never got to meet her but tell her to visit us in Galar when she gets better okay!”

“I’m sorry for doing this to you Victor, but your grandmother hasn’t seen your mother in years...she asked me to find her, and I guess I was drawn to your aura, Vic. It was good timing too, I have a friend who is Champion of the Sinnoh region who’s interested in meeting you! She’s a very powerful trainer.” Caitlin winked at me and smiled,

“I did a lot of thinking and I’m gonna join that Tournament! I will represent all of Galar and take on the elites!” I stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my cape and cap and put them on, “It’s time to show the world what Galar’s strongest trainer is like!”

“Oh, Olivia, your son is just too cute!” I blushed as my Mom and Aunt giggled at me, I looked over at Hop who hid his face from me, but I was able to see that he too, was blushing,

“Anyways, I’ll make you proud Mom!” I smiled at her as she hugged me. “I’ll make everyone in Galar, proud of me!”


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Vic and I woke up early in order to see his mother off, “Okay, I have everything. You sure you’re gonna be okay Victor?” His mom kissed him on the cheek and he laughed while still yawning, it was still early out so Vic and I were in our pajamas. I wanted to be there with Victor to see his folks off, so I made sure to wake up as soon as he woke up.

“Yes, Mom I’ll be okay! And Hop’s always around the corner!” He smiled wide but I could hear the sound of his voice falter slightly as he laughed. 

“Well, call me if you ever need me okay!” She hugged him and kissed his head, “remember, I love you and go win that tournament!” She flexed her arm and grinned,

“Of course! Be safe Mom!” Victor waved as she boarded the train, Caitlin then turned towards him and patted his head,

“Well I’m off to Unova now, I will be sure to let them know that, you’ll be coming...and the Chairwoman will accompany you on your trip, she specifically asked that if you were to go, she’d want to be with you.” Caitlin crouched down and hugged Victor, “It was very nice to meet you, Vic, you take care of yourself, and I will see you soon! Oh and one more thing!” She put her hand in her hair and pulled out a Pokemon Egg, which was in a glass container. 

“What the!?” I threw back my hands in shock, “What else do you keep in there?” She giggled and gave the egg to Victor, It looked like some ordinary egg, but I looked over at Vic who’s eyes lit up as he held the egg.

“This is for you both...I’m sure you’ll both take good care of it when it hatches! Think of it as a gift!” She winked at us and walked towards her train. As the trains left the station, I looked at Victor who hugged the egg, he cuddled it slightly, and looked up to me,

“Let’s head home Hop…” I nodded and followed behind him, I looked at his face and saw that he was a little sad, my guess was cause he was feeling lonely now that his mother is away for a bit. Now that I think about it, the only time I’ve seen him alone was before we met, and the small number of times he and I were separated during our Gym Challenge, but the one moment that worries me the most was when I was defeated by Bede…

“Victor,” I reached up to him and stopped, seeing him sad reminded me of myself when Lee went to do his challenge, “You gonna be okay?” He turned towards me and smiled,

“Yeah, I’ll be okay...I have a lot of training to do in this tournament! It’s gonna be busy for me…” I rubbed the glass container and laughed. I was on the verge of tears...Victor’s smile felt forced and fake, he was sad and lonely...I could see it in his eyes. We walked towards his house and stood near the door.

“Well, I’m always next door if you need me, Vic, I’ll see you later in the day.” I turned away and began to walk towards my house but I felt a hard tug on my jacket, I turned around and saw Victor who was blushing and looking down at the ground, “Victor?”

“Hop...can…” His voice was soft and his hand trembled slightly, “can, you stay with me for a bit, until we both have to do our work later in the day…” I laughed a bit and held his hand,

“Of course, we can sleep together for a bit if you’d like.” He perked up a bit as he took me inside his house. I’ve been in his house multiple times, but there’s always something going on in it; whether it is the telly or his mum cooking; but at this moment, it just felt empty and quiet. Our footsteps echoed the house as we went to his room.

“I’m sorry for being a bit childish right now Hop.” He set the egg on his desk and sat in the bed, 

“No, it’s okay, I like being with you anyways,” I put my glasses away and sat next to him and held his hand,

“Just, will she be okay? I know she said she’d be back but, but…” He started to cry, “I just miss her already! I know I should be strong for her, but I don’t know if I can for her!” He cried on my shoulder, he must’ve felt so lonely right now...I mean I don’t blame him, the feeling of the unknown about someone you love must be scary. I remember those lonely nights when Lee wasn’t there...but I knew I had to be with Victor, cause he needs someone the most right now. I pulled him away from me and held his face. His eyes were red and he was sniveling. I stared at him for a bit and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“H..H...Hop…” He whimpered a bit as I broke away from him.

“You’ll be okay Victor, I’m here for you…” I pressed my forehead onto his own, he nodded and closed his eyes as I pressed my lips into his. I pushed him down onto the bed and hovered over him, “I love you so much, Victor!” I knelt down and kissed him more on the lips but with more love and passion, I could hear him whimper as more tears streamed from his eyes…my hands slowly going up his shirt to feel his soft skin,

“Hop…” Victor sounded small and afraid, he clutched my arm and smiled, “Thank you…” He pulled me closer to him and embraced me.

The sun peered into the nearby window, waking me up. I looked over and saw that Victor was sleeping on my bare chest, he was cuddled up really close to me. I shifted a bit cause him to mutter, “Hop, please don’t leave me...I promise I’ll do my best at the tournament.” I was taken aback as he said that, 

_Did he really think that I’d leave him that easily?_ I shook those feelings and kissed his head and pushed back his messy brown hair, he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes,

“Good morning Hop…” He sat up and saw my chest and started to blush, “Oh...right…” He sank his head onto my body and sighed, “Can I just lay here with you forever?”

“You know we have our jobs we have to do! As much as that sounds tempting to me, being with you, with your body so close to me.” I brushed back his hair as he blushed a bit more.

“You’re right, but let’s go wash up and get dressed, I’ll make us some breakfast…” He stood straight up as he checked the clock. “HOP! IT’S ALREADY NOON!” He jumped out of bed and fell to the ground.

“Vic!” I looked over and he was flat on his face, “You okay?” I laughed as I stared at him.

“Yeah, I’m okay...I’m gonna have to call Ms. Oleana, man I can’t believe I overslept again…” He sat up and sulked, I saw my phone lit up and checked it,

_‘You guys want to grab a bite to eat?’_ I smiled as it was Lee who texted me.

_‘I would say yes but I think we might have overslept and missed work’_

_‘Oh don’t worry Oleana and Sonia kind of figured and told me to tell you both to come to see them after lunch!_ I laughed and put my phone down and smiled,

“It will be alright, Vic, Lee just texted me and invited us to lunch! He also said that Sonia and Oleana understand! We can relax a bit” He sat up and sighed,

“But still it doesn’t sit well with me-” he turned towards me as I darted my eyes upwards, Vic caught my gaze and began to cover himself while blushing,

“Hop, were you staring at me?!” I shook my head and threw my hands back,

“No, no! I wasn’t looking! Especially at how cute your butt is...I mean-” I couldn’t stop myself. Victor stood up and grabbed my body, “Uh Victor? You okay?” His eyes weren’t angry but I started to feel goosebumps up my arms.

“You must pay for your crimes Hop…” His voice sounded deep and scary…

_I’ve really done it now…._


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Vic, Hey Hops!” Lee waved at us while we walked up to him sitting outside at the cafe in Hammerlocke, “Glad that you both could make it!”

“Hey, Lee…” I sighed as walked behind Victor,

“Whoa, what happened to you, Hop? You look like you lost a battle to a wind storm!” I looked over at Vic, who just smiled at me and pulled up a chair,

“Let’s just say I had a rough morning Lee, but I’ll be okay....” I sat down and sighed as I slumped my chin onto the table.

“Hop, are you okay love?” Victor rubbed my lower back, looked at me, and grinned slightly, I pouted at him a bit and smiled back

“Yep! Just perfectly fine, thanks for asking babe!” I bit my lip as I held his hand and gripped it, “You gotta be a bit more gentle when you wake me up you know!” Vic sat down and slowly sipped some tea that was waiting for him,

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind.” I blushed and looked up at Lee who furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion,

“Did you guys have a fight? You both are acting a bit weird?” I sighed and shook my head,

“No, we are fine that’s all…” Victor did a spit take and started to cough, I looked over at him as he wiped his mouth,

“Oh, listen, Hop...I’m sorry about this morning...,” He looked towards the ground and was fidgeting a bit. I raised my eyebrows and laughed,

“It’s all good, but regardless you’re still very cute!” I kissed his cheek and he giggled,

“So..So are you, Hop!” He held my hand and rubbed his thumb around my palm.

“Well, I’m glad you guys aren’t fighting! Let’s go ahead and order I’m starving!” Lee smiled at us and gave us the menus. As the waiter looked on. I looked at the menu and rummaged through all the options, 

“Man there’s so many options! Viccccccc! Pick for meeeee!” I put the menu down and leaned on him,

“Hehe, alright I’ll pick for us! How does curry pasta sound?” I picked my head up and smiled, “And, uh some egg sandwiches, and some ice cream to finish?”

“Oh yeah, that sounds amazing!” I wiped the drool from my mouth and giggled happily, “You always know what I love Vic!”

“You love almost every type of food Hop!” Vic laughed as he ruffled my hair, and went back to the menu, “Now what should I eat?” I sat up and held his hand,

“I can share with you if you want.” Leon then dropped his menu,

“Hop, **sharing**? His food?” I looked over at him who sat in shock, Victor then put his hand on my forehead,

“Are you sick?” He looked very worried at me as if something happened,

“What? No, I feel fine! What am I not allowed to share food with the person I love?” I crossed my arms and tilted my head,

“I mean, yeah it’s fine, I guess, you kind of surprised us that’s all,” Vic blushed a bit and scratched his cheek with his finger, “Are you okay with sharing food with me Hop,” He looked at me with those cute eyes of his,

“Yeah, it’s fine!” I kissed his hand and his eyes lit up, the waiter nodded and left to get our food orders in,

“Wow, Hops you’re just full of surprises,” Lee scoffed at me,

“Not as much as you Lee,” I put my elbows on the table and grinned at him,

“So, how’s dating Raihan?” He dropped his menu and blushed,

“Wait? How’d you know?” I started to laugh,

“It’s so obvious Lee, you’re wearing a turtleneck which one; it’s too warm for it, and two; you look awful in it!” I then stood up and pointed at him, “Plus you’re wearing your long leggings, and when you tried to sit back down you took your time with it!” Lee threw his hands back and tried laughed it off,

“That can mean anything! You don’t know I’m dating him! And how you even know these things anyway?” I laughed and gestured at Victor,

“Cause, Vic does the same thing sometimes! He wears a scarf when he’s trying to hide his neck from view! And he also wears leggings when he’s trying to play it cool and trust I know what that looks like.”

“H...Hop, you don’t have to tell him everything!” Victor hid his face on the menu but I could see that his ears were red like his shirt. Upon this revelation, Leon blushed and put his face on the table and sighed loudly. After a bit, he lifted his head up and looked at Victor,

“I guess you figured it out too?” Victor giggled a bit and shook his head, as he put the menu down,

“No, Mr. Raihan told me! Actually back at the party a few months ago, I was the one to tell him to go for you! I can’t believe it worked out, so congrats Leon!” Victor smiled wide as Lee’s entire face grew bright red,

“I can’t believe, I’ve been too blind to notice that I’ve been found out by my brother and his boyfriend…” Lee sighed loudly and shrugged, “Well can’t be helped, yes he and I have been dating for a while. Didn’t want to tell you yet since you both were dealing with your own jobs...but now the Mewoth’s out of the bag. I guess you know where I go when you leave for work.

“Don’t worry about it Lee, you have your fun with your boyfriend! Vic and I give you our blessing!” I grinned at him as he laughed,

“Haha, alright thanks, you two! Anyways Vic sounds like you’re gonna go through some rough training this week! You excited to take on the elites from all the other regions?” Victor nodded and scratched the back of his head,

“Yeah, it’s gonna be tough! But I’m sure Ms. Oleana has something extra special in mind for me!” He looked really determined, it was honestly so cute seeing this fired up for once. “I might be over at the lab later but I hope you guys don’t mind.” He looked at me and grinned,

“Yeah, it’s okay, the doors always open for you Vic!” Just then our food came in, “oh man I can’t wait to dig in!” I took my fork and went to get a bite of pasta, then stopped a bit and looked over at Vic, “Here, you can get the first bite!” He blushed a bit and smiled as he opened his mouth, I brought the fork to him and he happily ate it.

“Mmm, Hop this is good!” He then grabbed a sandwich and gave it to me to try, “now your turn b...b...b...babe…” He stuttered as he called me that,

_OH GOSH, I LOVE HIM,_ I took a bite and was taken aback on how cooling the sandwich felt in my mouth, “wow this is good! Vic, you could probably make these! I’m sure they would taste amazing!” Victor giggled and happily ate his food,

“You think so? I think I should one day! How about you Leon? How’s your foo-?” He stopped mid-sentence and saw that Lee was looking at us and taking notes,

“Lee...what are you doing?” I glared at him as he put his pad behind him,

“Nothin! I was just writing down battle notes for Vic to use!” I stood up and walked around and grabbed the pad from him. I looked through it and frowned,

“You’re using our affection for Raihan aren’t you!?” I brought my face close to his and grinned, “What’s the matter, **big bro?** can’t figure out how to love without leeching off his younger brother?” Lee started to sweat as I confronted him.   
  


“Now, now Hop, don’t go scaring him, even though it is kind of funny.” Vic wiped his mouth and stared at Lee, “But in all seriousness, just be yourself! Be the guy Mr. Raihan fell in love with!”

“You think so?” Lee looked at me and I nodded, “Well alright then, but man I can’t believe I’d be taking love advice from two fourteen-year-olds! You guys sure have grown!” We all enjoyed the rest of our lunch and waited for dessert to come. I saw that Victor was looking at his phone constantly,

“I think we still have some time left Vic, you know before we have to head out for work…” I held his hand a bit as we waited a bit more,

“Well well, look who it is!” We heard a voice coming from across us...It was Raihan!.

“Raihan??” Lee and I threw our hands back as he smiled at us, 

“How’s it going!” He patted my back and smiled at Lee, who blushed a bit,

“What are you doing here?” Lee asked while trying to hide his embarrassed face,

“Didn’t Vic tell you? He’s the one that told me-” Victor quickly stood up and grabbed my hand,

“Oh man, would you look at the time! Hop, we should head off to work!” He pulled my arm just as dessert came by,

“But Vic, what about dessert-” He looked at me in the eye and looked back at Raihan and Lee. Immediately the dots started to connect and I nodded,

“Yeah, it looks like Vic and I need to go to work, but dessert just came and we just don’t have time, oh I know, why don’t Raihan and Lee eat it in our stead!” Vic nodded at me,

“You’re so smart Hop! Now let’s go!” He took my hand and we ran off giggling happily, I looked back at Lee and gave him a thumbs-up as he laughed and smiled at Raihan,

“You know Victor, there’s one thing I just realized,” 

“The fact that those two are like us?”

“No, the fact that we left them to pay for our food….” Victor and I laughed as we boarded the air taxi, back to Postwick.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Sonia, sorry I’m late!” Victor and I walked into the lab where she was sitting on the couch drinking her coffee,

“Oh no worries, did you both have a good lunch?” She stood up and ruffled Vic’s hair,

“Y..yeah, it was good! Listen, Sonia, I’m sorry for holding Hop up, it was kind of my fault that he is late…” Vic bowed to here causing her to laugh,

“No, no it is fine! I wouldn’t want to keep our Champion from being unhappy now, but it looks like you both did something else other than sleeping…” She walked over to me and smirked, I blushed and covered my neck,

“VICTOR! YOU DIDN’T?” I looked over at him and he shook his head vigorously,

“No, no I didn’t do anything I swear!” He waved his arms around frantically. Sonia then slapped her forehead and laughed,

“I’m only joking, there’s nothing on your neck Hop...but I have to say, Vic didn’t think you’d make Hop flustered like that, I’m impressed!” She slapped his back and smiled at me, as I grit my teeth and pouted,

“Not funny Sonia….I have you know Victor takes good care of me, thank you.”

“Right, right. So, Victor, I think you should go ahead and head over to Wyndon now, Ms. Oleana has been waiting for you!” Victor sighed and fidgeted his hands a bit,

“O..oh...okay, Hop I’ll see you later okay,” He grabbed the bottom of my jacket and pulled me into a hug, “I love you, Hop!” He kissed me on the cheek and smiled,

“Yeah, I love you too. Best of luck with your training today!” He nodded and headed out the door. As he turned away, I caught a glimpse of his face; it felt...stressed like he was ready to crumble at any moment’s notice. I gripped my bag and forced my mouth open, “Victor!” He stopped and turned around and stared at me,

“Y..yes?” His voice sounded quiet and heavy; I stood back and blushed as his eyes met with mine, part of me wanted to run up and hug him, but my legs felt like they were filled with lead.

“R...r….remember, that I will always love you, and I will always be there for you okay? Just...make sure to take good care of yourself.” He nodded and adjusted his bag,

“Thanks, Hop,” He cracked a small smile at me, “you don’t know how much that made me feel better, so thanks!” He headed out of the lab leaving me standing there.

“You’re worried about him aren’t you?” Sonia placed her hand on my shoulder and I nodded,

“Yeah, it seems like he’s been going through a lot of pressure about this tournament, and now that his mother is away, he doesn’t have anyone to go home to.” Just then Sonia smacked a book on my head, “OW!”

“You dunce, of course, Vic has someone to come too- You!” She shook her head and laughed, “Why do you think he goes the extra mile to see you? We just got to make sure that when he comes home that you and I will be there for him.” I sighed and rubbed my head,

“Yeah, I guess you’re right Sonia, I just hope he will be okay…” 

“He will be fine, after all, he has you! We have to have a little faith in Victor. Now let’s start with today’s extra lessons!”

“Wait, extra??” I looked at her as she handed me a stack of books,

“Yep, you came in late today so you gotta cram as much in the time you missed, but don’t worry, there’s not fieldwork today so you can have time to finish the work!” She grinned at me as she headed back to her work area.

“I guess this was what I get...can’t be helped, but at least this will keep me busy until Vic comes home.” I sat down and went to work.

After many hours, I closed the final book and stood up, “Finally! I’m done! I am exhausted!” I stretched and looked outside and saw that the sun began to set, “Oh looks like it’s gonna get dark soon, but Vic still hasn’t shown up yet.” I looked down at my phone and didn’t see any messages from him. I walked towards the door and stood there clutching the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened it and saw that Victor was standing there,

“Oh, Hop...I’m sorry I’m late...can I still come in?” He sounded tired and looked beat up.

“Yeah, Sonia already went home for the day, so I’m just gonna clean up and head home, I got a bit worried, I was gonna go find you-” I held his hand and saw that it was covered in gauze, “Victor...what happened?” I lead him inside and sat down on the couch,

“Oh, this? Don’t worry I just hurt my hands a bit training with the Gym Leaders today, I kind of fell when I was out jogging with dad-I mean Kabu! Then I did some battling with the other Gym Leaders! It was rough but we are making headway!” He leaned on my shoulder and held my hands,

“I can’t believe they made you go through something that rough!” Victor sat up and shook his head,

“No, no I asked them to train me like this,-” I grabbed his shoulders and shouted, unexpectedly,

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT THIS WILL DO MORE HARM THAN GOOD?” , I suddenly realized what I just did and let go of him, I’m sorry Vic, I didn’t mean to yell at you… I looked at him and he had a stunned look on his face,

“I’m sorry Hop, but Kabu and Ms. Oleana make sure I’m being well-fed and taken care of! In fact, Ms. Melony patched me up when I got injured! So I’m okay really, but thanks for worrying about me Hop.” He leaned towards me and his eyes started to well up,

“No, no, I’m not gonna be swayed by those cute eyes of yours! I am stronger than you!” I caught a glance and my heart skipped a beat as I got lost in his gaze, his hand trailed up my chest and he slowly leaned towards me. My heart kept thumping as he got closer and closer to me, He got close to my ear and whispered,

“Can you forgive me, Hop...maybe if I…” He slowly kissed behind my ear and I let out a small whine, and quickly covered my mouth. With his other hand, he massaged my leg and slowly moved it up, causing me to heat up,

“V...Vic….” I was practically panting as he was close to my face, “We can’t...not here…” My mind was going crazy, this was something I’ve never thought Victor was capable of. Normally I’m the one on the other side, but this time; He’s had me wrapped around his finger….

“That’s okay Hop, I’ll be qui-” Suddenly he fell on top of me,

“Victor!” I held him up and looked at him, he yawned and his eyelids drooped a bit,

“I...I’m sorry Hop...I’m getting tired,” He fell on my chest and started to rest on me. I sighed and composed myself and rested him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. I brushed back his hair and smiled at him.

“Just sit tight love, I’ll take you home soon.” I stood back up and cleaned around the lab. Afterward, I picked him up and carried him to his house. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water and woke him up, “Hey Vic, can you wake up a bit?” I heard him stir awake,

“H..Hop? Where are we?” I put him down as he rubbed his eyes, 

“We are at your home, but I need you to strip so we can wash up. Can you do that?” He started to blush and nodded as he and I began to undress. He sat down and waited as I washed his hair, “Thanks for doing this for me Hop… it has been a while since we took a bath together!” I laughed a bit as he giggled,

“Don’t mention it, now close your eyes.” I poured the hot water on him and he sighed as it washed away the stress from him, 

“C...can I wash you as well?” I pushed his head down and sat next to him,

“You can wash my back, Vic!” I turned around as he scrubbed my back, he stopped midway suddenly,

“I’m sorry about earlier Hop…”

“That’s okay Victor! But I have to say you did surprise me flipping the script on me.”

“No, not that...about making you worry...again,”

“Oh right, it’s okay Vic, I just don’t want you to get hurt again, without me being there for you.” I turned around and saw his visible black scar that crept from his chest down to his right arm. I looked down at mine on my left arm and remembered, the event that day. Vic’s father used him to Dynamax Eternatus. Victor was willing to sacrifice himself to save me, and I wanted to be with him to the end...now this is our bitter reminder of that day, but it also reminded us of our love. I looked at him and smiled, “let’s go relax in the tub! You will feel better!” He nodded and I took his hand as we went inside the tub.

“This feels nice hehe,” Victor sighed as the hot water melted his pain away,

“Yeah it is...hey Vic, I know you already made this decision, but take it easy on yourself in the next few days okay? I don’t want you lookin beat up before you mop the floor of the competition!” I laughed as I sunk a bit deeper into the water.

“Okay, I promise! But let’s head out now, I’m getting a bit dizzy and more tired than ever.” He stood up and dried himself as I drained the water. I stared at him and smiled as he and I dressed to go to bed. He yawned loudly and started to sway a bit as he walked. I then walked up behind him and picked him up, carrying him like a bride like usual.

“Wah?! Hop? What are you doing?” He was blushing as I carried him to his bed,

“What’s it look like? I’m taking my future husband to bed? He’s had a long day and I want him to sleep with me!” I smiled as I set him down and covered us with the blanket, “You comfy?” He nodded and snuggled next to me,

“Yeah, especially when you’re here...good night Hop!” He kissed me on the cheek and shut his eyes, I stared at him and kept thinking about him being alone during the tournament.

  
_ I sure hope you’ll be okay Vic… _ ”Good night Victor, I love you.” I snuggled close to him and shut my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Victor, good morning!” I fluttered my eyes open and turned to see Hop staring at me smiling happily as he set down a plate of food for me, “How’s the most amazing person in the world today?” The smell of freshly cooked pancakes filled my nostrils and woke up the weariness from my body. I sat up and stretched,

“I don’t know Hop, how are you doing?” He stepped back and blushed and promptly covered his mouth,

“I….I’m fine…thanks.” He placed the tray of food in my lap and sat on the bed next to me, “I made you some breakfast...since you’re gonna need the energy you need since today is the last day of your training!” I looked down on my hands and saw the bruises that were shown from them...all my hard work and dedication showed from these scars.

“Thanks, Hop...about yesterday…” Hop then placed his finger on my lips.

“Shhh, you don’t have to say anything...I just got really worried for you, but I know you want to do your hardest, but promise me that you’ll come home tonight safe…” I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled,

“Well, since you asked me nicely! I guess I will!” Hop grinned at me and ruffled my hair,

“Come, on you have breakfast to eat, unless you’d want me to feed you!” I blushed a bit and looked away,

“I mean, if you want to, I don’t mind.” I heard him laugh as I heard the sound of clanking dishware,

“Alright, Vic open wide!” I grinned a bit and opened my mouth as he fed me the pancakes. Instantly the warm sweetness of the syrup covering the fluffy cake, and I then tasted a hint of smokiness from, bacon?

“Hop, this is good! C...can I have some more..?” He leaned closer to me and smiled,

“Hmm? What was that Vic? I couldn’t quite hear ya?” I knew he was teasing me, but I guess I deserved it since I tried doing the same last night…

“Hop, can I have some more of your delicious food?” He handed me the plate and fork and I happily dug in. “Did you eat already?” I looked at him with a mouthful of food,

“Yeah, I did...oh Vic you have some syrup on your face, let me-” I blushed and quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it off,

“I know what you’re planning Mr.! You’re not gonna get me that easily again!” I glared at him as he stuck his tongue at me.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Vic!” He crossed his arms and grinned at me, I put my plate away and smiled,

“Hey, Hop, you got something on your shirt.” Hop quickly looked down and held his shirt up,

“Where? I don’ se-” Just then I pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him, “Vic? What are you?” I placed my finger on Hop’s lips,

“I’m just finishing what I started from last night Hop...that is if you’re up for it?” He swallowed hard as I grinned at him, I trailed my hand down his chest, stopping at his stomach,

“Victor…” I felt him shift a bit as he got to a better position, I leaned down towards him and pressed my lips into his neck, he whined as I softly kissed around him,

“You’re enjoying this aren’t ya?” He nodded and was beet red,

“Well, too bad, I have to go now!” I sat back up and kissed him on the forehead, 

“What? Oh, that’s dirty Vic!” He sat up and pouted at me, “Are you still upset at me?” I laughed as he stood back up and hugged me from behind, “I’m sowwwy Victor!” He rested his chin on my head, and nuzzled my hair,

“Alright, alright I forgive you-” I felt his arms closing in around me, hugging me in a tight embrace, his warm breath in near sync with mine. “Hop? You okay?” I turned around and looked up at him,

“Yeah, I’m okay...it’s just, I worry about you Vic, after the incident with those sword and shield clowns, I just-” I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, he smiled and touched my hand and kissed it as I caressed his face,

“I understand Hop, a lot has happened since that day...I still get nightmares about it,” I gripped my shirt and took a deep breath, “but I’m glad I have someone like you to make sure I’m doing okay! I love that you’re so willing to look out for me, and it makes me so happy being alive!” I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. His hands held my lower back, pulling me closer to him. Hop laughed a bit as we broke away.

“Hehe, you taste sweet just like your personality Victor! I like that about you,” He hugged me and nuzzled my neck, “You just feel so comfy, you remind me of my Wooloo when I was younger, so soft, and warm!” I laughed as he tickled me gently,

“Hop, do you remember when we were little, that one day you wanted to give your Wooloo a bath, but he didn’t want to and started to roll away from us?” Hop laughed as his fingers interlocked with mine,

“Yeah, you were so close to catching him but you tripped and hurt your knee, you cried so much that I carried you home on my back, our mothers couldn’t stop smiling! I can’t believe that one moment we were friends and now we are soon to be married to each other in the future!”

“Y...Yeah, it’s still is kind of surreal, Hop… you know that no matter where our paths go, we will still be together forever right?” I turned around and rested my head on his chest,

“Of course, we made a promise to each other when we first met, and we made another big promise a few months ago!” Our rings connected and shined in the sunlight, I smiled as these treasures solidified our love for each other. Hop then ruffled my hair and laughed,

“I’m also not referring to just the rings Vic, it’s something far more powerful than physical objects, I don’t know how to explain it, but like there’s some cosmic thingy that keeps me bonded with you!” I chuckled a bit,

“I mean we do own two legendaries, so I guess something like cosmic energy is plausible! Come on, let’s go wash up, I need to get ready!” I took his hand as we got ready for the day.

Hop and I walked outside of my house and held hands, on the way to the lab, “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to make any lunch for us Hop…” I sighed as he patted my head, “I wanted to make something special for you too.”

“It’s alright Vic! I can always ask Lee if he wants to hang out for lunch! That is if he’s not getting eaten by Raihan.” I gasped and punched Hop on the side,

“Hop! Don’t go saying things like that,” I tried, not to laugh, but as I held my breath, more burst of laughter started coming out. “I’m sure Raihan’s eat’s quite a bit…” Hop then slapped my back, and covered his stomach, laughing his butt off

“Oh my gosh, Vic! I can’t believe you’d say such a thing! I mean yeah you gotta make sure you get your daily beef am I right?” I then burst out in laughter,

“Hahahahah. Wait, is Lee the dessert or the main course? Then again many people call him a snack! So he can sustain Raihan quite well actually!” Hop then playfully punched my side,

“Oh my gosh, Victor, please stop this is getting too weird now! Ahahaha” Hop wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged me, “Victor, I love you so much, don’t ever doubt that!” He held my face up and smiled at me, “Anyways, best of luck with today’s training! Don’t overexert yourself and take breaks! And you should wear your hat today, I heard it’s gonna be sunny!” He got my cap from my bag and put it on my head, I laughed as he fixed my red hoodie and brushed my white shorts,

“Thanks, Hop! I’ll see you tonight okay?” I kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye to him as I boarded the train to Motostoke.

I sat down and sighed, and looked out the window as the trees passed by, “I want to train hard so I can prove that me becoming Champion wasn’t just some fluke…” I thought back when I first became Champion, I had to deal with doubters. But now I’ve been working hard to become the person everyone wants to look up to! I clenched my fist and nodded as I saw the view of Motostoke come into view.

“Good morning Victor!” Mr. Kabu was waiting for me as I got off the train, “Did you sleep well? Have you eaten yet?” He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me,

“Yeah, I did! Thanks for helping me train Mr. Kabu!” He laughed and smacked my back,

“Anything for our young Champion. I know you’ve been left on your own since your mother is off in Sinnoh, but you’ve done well so far by yourself!” He sighed and placed both hands on my shoulder, “You know Victor, ever since I’ve gotten to know you, I’ve started to see you as my flesh and blood!” I sighed and nodded,

“Yes, yes, you’ve told me a thousand times! But, I guess it’s not so bad, that you’ve watched over me like I was your son, you didn’t need to but you did so anyway, even after how horrible my original father treated me! You still found a way to make sure I was doing okay...so thanks for everything...P...P...Papa…” I blushed as I called him something I didn’t even call my father, but it felt right, to be honest. I looked up at him and I could see tears streaming from his eyes.

“Victor, did you just call me, Papa?” I nodded and waited for what was coming up next. He crouched down and hugged me tightly, “I’m glad to have met you. You’re not just a good Pokemon trainer, but a good kid. I’ve seen you accomplish fantastic things, ever since you’ve defeated me that day. I saw that you were capable of great feats! I just wish you didn’t have to suffer as a child.” He ruffled my hair and my eyes started to well up.

“Come on Kabu, don’t get all emotional on me...you’re gonna make me…” I teared up as he hugged me, “You’ve done so much to me in a few months than my father has done for me in the fourteen years I’ve been alive! Can I just say that I love you for that?”

“Aww, look at you! I love you too my son! Now let’s go for a jog! You can talk to me about your future wedding with young Hop along the way!” I blushed as he ruffled my hair.

“I’m still young! I think it’s too early for that!” He then turned his head and raised his eyebrows at me,

“Then why don’t I teach you about the facts of life? You’re a growing boy so I guess you deserve to know these things!” I didn’t have time to react as he took my arm and pulled me along for our morning jog. 

_ Why me!!! _ I sighed and listened as he started talking to me. I shook my head of any doubts or concerns I had with today and looked forward to today’s training session. But hearing him talk about this sort of thing, was so embarrassing. 

Thankfully we were able to complete today’s jog before I died of embarrassment. “Alright, son, how about we go wash up before you go see Ms. Oleana? I nodded as we headed to the showers in the gym. As I got changed into my Champion Uniform, I had a little trouble tying the cape. Kabu walked up to me and smiled,

“Here, let me, Victor,” He tied it nicely for and smiled, “You know, I could be doing this for your special day with Hop...that is if you allow me, haha” I smiled back at him and nodded,

“I do need a father figure to help me walk down the aisle after all!” I laughed as he cried and hugged me, “Kabu, you’re gonna get my cape dirty,” I waved goodbye to him as I decided to call Ms. Oleana. My phone floated up to me and the image of Oleana working at her desk came into view, she looked up and smiled at me,

‘Oh, Good morning Mr. Victor, I take this morning’s jog went well?’

I nodded and smiled, ‘’Yes, it did! Am I to be training with Mr. Raihan again?’’

“No, he is busy with other things as he told me.’’ I laughed to myself as I kind of knew what she meant.

“Since today is the day before you and I leave for Unova, we will only do a small amount of training with you today, it’s only for a little while since I assume you’d want to have lunch with your husband,’’ I started to blush and shook my head,

‘‘For the last time Oleana! Hop’s my future husband!’’ She then chuckled and raised her eyebrows at me,

“Oh, so he’s  **future husband** now? To think just yesterday you referred to him as your boyfriend.’’ 

“No...no I mean yes, but…”I stepped back and lowered my head in defeat, 

“In any case, please meet, with Bea, and Allister at Wyndon. After that, you may have lunch with him.” I stood there, crossed my arms and pursued my lips,

“Can you call Ms. Melony to Wyndon as well? I wanna do something special for Hop and myself.” Oleana nodded and wrote something in her notebook,

“Of course, I will do just that. Shall I get some ingredients for you as well?” I laughed and grinned at her,

“You know me so well! Yes please do! And please use my card this time! I can pay for it!” She shook her head,

“Something small like this is trivial, let the board take care of these kinds of expenses, Victor. We will see you later alright?” I nodded reluctantly as the screen faded to black.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” I called the Taxi and headed straight to Wyndon.


	12. Chapter 12

I stepped out of the cab and readjusted my hat, the sun beamed down on my face and I flinched as it hit my eyes, “I guess you were right Hop!” I laughed a bit as I lifted my cap a bit, just then I saw a piece of paper fall out of it. “Huh? What’s this?” I crouched down and picked it up. On the paper, I instantly recognized Hop’s handwriting,  _ ‘For certain Victory!’  _ He had a drawing of our faces on it with his signature. I smiled wide as I slipped it inside my pocket. I walked a bit and saw Bea and Allister in the nearby field waiting for me.

“Good morning Champion Victor!” Bea bowed to me, as Allister hid behind her,

“Morning, Mr. Champion.” I laughed as they were being so formal to me,

“Morning, guys! But you don’t have to be so formal! You can call me Victor! Or Vic even I don’t mind!” Bea then blushed and shook her head

“But Mr. Champion! Calling you Vic feels wrong! Since your future husband calls you that!” I blushed and put my face into my hands,

“Not you guys too!” I groaned as Ms. Oleana walked up to us,

“It’s true though, everyone knows that Mr. Hop proposed to you during the opening of the Battle Tower, it’s only natural that they assume such things. She pushed up her glasses and showed me a news article of myself and Hop holding hands with the rings zoomed in.

“But those are promise rings...we aren’t married yet…” I slapped my forehead, “Of course...I’m so stupid…” I laughed to myself as I was too naive to realize it. 

“Anyways, Bea and Allister have agreed to help you train for the day. Please do your best!” Oleana walked into the shade and watched as I prepared for battle.

“Go, Machamp!” Bea sent out her star Pokemon, it flexed at me, as if to intimidate me,

“Go Gengar!” Allister’s Gengar appeared from below him and stuck his tongue out at me,

“Alright, Lucario, Butterfree, let’s go!” My Lucario bowed to his opponents as my Butterfree danced around him. “Alright, guys I’m counting on you!” I smiled at them as they turned towards their foe.

“Gengar, use Shadow Ball!”

“Machamp go for a Dynamic Punch!” Machamp rushed forward towards Butterfree and prepared to punch her,

“Lucario, protect Butterfree and use Force Palm! Butterfree, counter the Shadow Ball with Bug Buzz!” Lucario jumped towards Machamp and thrust his palm towards all four fists of Machamp, knocking it back. Butterfree flapped her wings and sent a shockwave towards Gengar’s attack which deflected it away.

“Gengar, use Thunderbolt!” Gengar charged lighting and shot it towards Butterfree,

_ Hmm going for the supposed weaker opponent?  _ I smirked a bit, “Butterfree, use Stun Spore on Machamp!” Butterfree sprayed the electrifying powder, paralyzing Machamp, “Alright, then Lucario use Bone Rush!” Lucario clapped his hands and a rod made of energy appeared and he rushed in front of Butterfree and deflected the Thunderbolt back,

“Machamp use, Close Combat!” 

“Gengar, use Fire Punch!” Both opponents rushed towards Lucario and punched him, Lucario grunted as he was shoved back a bit,

“Lucario! Hang in there!” He scoffed and grinned at me, I closed my eyes and felt Lucario’s determination, “Hehe, I shouldn’t have doubted, but remember we are all a team! Butterfree, use Hurricane!” Butterfree flew from the side and flapped her wings, causing a large torrent of wind that blasted Gengar, and Machamp into the air, “Alright, Lucario, use Dragon Pulse! And Butterfree use, Bug Buzz!” Both of their attacks collided, creating a small explosion. As the dust settled Gengar and Machamp were defeated,

“That Victor, is still, if not stronger than ever!” Bea bowed to me and recalled her Machamp,

“Victor, very strong...will do good in the tournament.” Allister walked up and gave me a high-five and recalled his Gengar.

“Thanks, you two! I’m honored to have this opportunity to battle you both!” I smiled and bowed to them as I walked to Oleana, “How was that Ms. Oleana? Better than yesterday right?” She nodded and pursed her lips,

“Yes, you did quite well, but…” I looked up at her and tilted my head,

“But?” I was curious about what she was going to say, but she shook her head and patted my shoulder,

“Nothing, just a hunch but don’t worry about it. Think you’re ready for the tournament?” I nodded and clenched my fist,

“You bet! I’m so ready for this!” I was excited and pumped, just then I heard Ms. Oleana laugh a bit, “What’s so funny?”

“That pose reminds me of someone we know, don’t you think?” I started to blush as she snickered slightly,

“R...right, so uh is everything ready for my special thing with Hop?” Oleana nodded and snapped her fingers. Two Macro Cosmo’s employee’s appeared and lifted up a tarp that had a variety of ingredients and berries. My eyes lit up as I saw how fresh and tasty the foodstuff was. “Wow, these are amazing! Which store did you get this from?”

“Oh, the vegetables were locally grown by our own Milo, the fish was provided by Nessa, and the meats were provided by Kabu. Ms. Melony should be here soon.” Oleana took out her phone and showed me a message from Sonia.

“Oh don’t worry about Hop, I will keep him busy until Vic comes along for lunch,” I smiled and nodded, as I heard the familiar voice of Ms. Melony coming up from the distance,

“Hello there Victor! It’s so good to see you dear!” She ran up and hugged me, her hugs always felt so warm and comforting. I laughed a bit as she nestled my cheeks,

“It’s good to see you too! Thanks for coming to help me make my special curry for Hop!” 

“Of course! Now let’s get to work alright!” I nodded as I got out my apron. Ms. Melony and I worked to make lunch for Hop and me to enjoy. As she was cutting the ingredients I brought out a special spice mix,

“Oh is that the fabled Gigantamix?” The bottle shined in the sunlight as I shook it,

“Yeah, I got the base mix from a vendor, and I took some time to add my own spices to it! But the thing is Hop has never tried it! I wanted it to be perfect and today I think I finally got it! I opened it and the smell of rich spices reached our noses. I heard the sound of the Macro Cosmos’ workers falling down.

“Mr. Victor, that combination is too good to resist!” I laughed as the employees struggled to stand. Ms. Melony walked over and smelled it,

“Oh do I detect a hint of a Sitrus Berry?” I nodded and grinned,

“Yep! Most people think that spicy berries are the way to go but that just muddles the flavor of everything...I’ve tried different combinations and found the Sitrus Berry being the perfect thing to tie everything together!” I poured in the mixture into the pot as Ms. Melony added the ingredients.

“Oh man Mr. Victor, that smells amazing!” I could hear the sound of everyone’s stomach growling.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m making enough for everyone!” I fanned the flames as Ms. Melony stirred the pot. After a while, I decided to add the final step. “Now for a little love!” I made a heart with my hands and thought about Hop’s smiling face. My face beamed wide, and I started to serve a few plates for everyone. “Okay, guys eat up!” I watched as everyone took a single bit, and instantly they all stopped moving,

“Victor….this, this is the most….amazing thing ever!” Ms. Melony teared up as she ate my curry. 

“You think so? I’m glad!” I put my hands behind my head as I watched them chow down. “Now I gotta get some ready for Hop and me!” I started to pack our lunches and wrapped them up nicely in a cloth. I took out my phone and messaged Sonia, that I was on my way.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Ms. Oleana! Thanks for everything!” She nodded at me as I called the taxi back to the labs. I looked out the window as I saw the lab peak into view, My body shaking in excitement. I hugged our lunch and giggled to myself. “Hop’s gonna love this!”


	13. Chapter 13

I walked up to the lab door and adjusted my outfit. I slowly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Just a minute I’ll be right there!” I heard the sound of Hop’s voice and the sound of frantic movement. I laughed a bit as I hid the lunch behind my back. The door clicked open and I saw Hop in his glasses and a lab coat. “Vic?!” He blushed and stepped back in surprise as he opened the door wide, “W...what are you doing here?” He immediately fixed his coat and glasses,

I was a blushing mess, here I thought Hop couldn’t get any more handsome but I stand corrected. I eyed his white lab coat as it fit him comfortably on his body, I looked up at his eyes, which looked at me with concern but happiness at the same time. “Victor?” Hop’s soft but stern voice snapped me back into reality,

“O...Oh, I came by to have lunch with you...I know I wasn’t able to make any for us, but Ms. Oleana let me have lunch with you and I was just wondering…” I brought out our lunch that I made him, and looked away, “If...if you’d like to go somewhere with me to have lunch or something.” He smiled wide and laughed,

“So that’s why Sonia made me work so much past my normal lunch hour...I knew something was amiss...you had a hand in this didn’t you Victor?” He crossed his arm and tapped his fingers at me with raised eyebrows, I nodded as I was receiving a scolding.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your studies Hop, It’s just that since you know, today’s the last day I am here, I wanted to do something special for you...I can leave you be…” I turned around quickly but not before Hop quickly grabbed my arm, and pulled me close to him,

“I didn’t say no, Victor, but you should really tell me these things if you do a stunt like that?” He lifted my chin up and smiled at me, I tried to look away from him but he pulled my chin to face him again. “Victor, my eyes are over here,” His voice was so alluring it caused the blood to rush into my ears.

“I...uh,” something about Hop wearing his lab coat instead of his usual jacket sent Butterfree’s fluttering in my stomach, “So can you come with me to Turffield? I know how much you like the flower fields there…” I waited for his response,

“I don’t know...I am pretty busy with my work...but I guess I can squeeze a bit of time for you, Victor.” He smiled and kissed my cheek, I giggled as his soft lips pressed against me. Just then a hand reached out and touched Hop on the shoulder causing him to yelp,

“Hop, immediately found me out so he actually finished all his work quickly before you came here….sorry Vic!” Sonia stuck her tongue out and laughed a bit, as Hop blushed. 

“Sonia-!” Sonia then pulled on his ear,

“That’s Professor Sonia now, I think you should start giving me a little respect now my dear apprentice.” He stumbled back a bit as she let go of him,

“Ahem, **_Professor_ ** Sonia, you didn’t need to tell Vic all that...even though I was kind of excited to have food made by him,” He scratched his face a bit. I smiled as Sonia ruffled my hair,

“Sounds like you made something extra special for Hop, I can see it in your face, Vic.” She then turned towards Hop, “You can have the rest of the day off,” Hop threw his hands back and pushed up his glasses,

“Wait, really? Are you sure?” Sonia nodded,

“Yeah! You’ve made some amazing progress lately, and have far exceeded my expectations! You deserve a little time off.” Hop put his arms around his head and laughed,

“You think so?” I stood next to Hop and looked at him,

“See Hop? I know you would do great! You’re really smart and stuff! And handsome and caring and protective and-”

“Victor, I think you’re gonna break, Hop.” Sonia pointed at Hop who was flustered like crazy and covering his face with his arm, 

“Victor, you’re too cute for your own good. But you’re so kind, and sweet, and so cute, and headstrong, and Vic I-” He grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I stumbled a bit while trying to hold our lunch and slowly closed my eyes as his lips embraced mine,

“Boys….you should do that when you’re not in front of my lab…” We both jumped as we forgot that Sonia was standing right there, smiling happily, “By all means, continue, I wouldn’t want to ruin your alone time together, but I think your lunch will get cold…” She laughed as she gave Hop a basket, “Here Hop, I kind of knew this would happen, but here’s a blanket and some drinks for you both.” She then pushed us towards the train, “Go have fun you two...and Hop…” 

“Yes, Sonia?” She started to snicker at us,

“Try not to bruise our Champion too much now, he needs to be in top form for tomorrow.” I started to blush as Hop hugged me,

“Not, funny Professor! I’ll have you know I am very gentle with him!”

“HOP!!! Don’t go saying stuff like that!” I buried my face into his coat as we boarded the train.

As we stepped off, we felt a cool breeze through the fields, the smell of the flowers clearing my lungs, “Wow, it’s so nice out today huh?” Hop looked down towards me and kissed my head, “Where do you want to sit Vic?” I looked around and found a nice spot by a tree,

“Come on Hop! You must be super hungry! I can’t wait for you to try this special curry I made!” I watched as Hop rolled out the blanket and sit next to the basket,

“I’m sure it will be delicious as always Vi-” He crawled towards me as I brought out the cloth with our lunches in it, “Wait….that smell, what is that delicious odor?” I grinned as I opened up the container,

“It’s my special curry made with the ultimate spice mixture, I call it ‘Victor’s Gmax Curry!” I smiled as a burst of spices flew out and entered my nose, I looked over at Hop who was practically drooling,

“Vic, I love you so much…” He wiped his mouth as I got out our plates,

“And I love you too Hop! Now open wide! I want to see your face when you try this!” I got out a spoon full of the curry and brought it to his face, to which he quickly took a bite. I looked with intense eyes as he chewed and savored each and every bite. “How is it, Hop?” He looked at me with a blank stare,

“I can’t,” His eyes started to well up, I put the plate of food to the side and touched his cheek,

“Hop? Are you okay? Do you not like it?” I was a bit worried until he grabbed my hand,

“Victor, I can’t think of the words to describe how….AMAZING THIS IS!” He jumped towards me and hugged me, “How can someone like you cook something so amazing like this! And to think you did it because of me? I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend like you!” I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek,

“No Hop...future husband!” I started to tear up as he and I laughed and pressed our foreheads together, “I’m so happy you love it!”

“Love it? That’s not enough to describe how much I love it!” He grabbed the spoon and happily ate his share, tears streaming down his eyes, “I’m sorry Victor, it’s just I’m so happy!” Seeing him this happy made me cry a bit too. I grabbed my spoon and took a bite of my curry. The instant my tongue touched the curry. My entire body sparked on end, the spices and the berries intermingling and blending well, I felt a hint of nostalgia as it reminded me of when my mother cooked curry for me for the first time. I suddenly dropped my spoon and tears streamed from my eyes.

“Victor?” Hop looked over at me as I blinked and dried my face,

“I’m sorry Hop, just eating this curry made me think of my Mom, and I just miss her that’s all...she’s the one who saved me and brought me here and being separated from her...just” Hop hugged me from the side and pushed my head onto his shoulder,

“You’ll see her again Victor, it’s okay to miss her…I felt the same way when Lee left for his journey, it took weeks to finally get used to the fact that he would be gone for a while, thankfully I had my folks and Wooloo, but you...she’s the only family you have, so I’m sure it must feel really lonely. I sat back up and shook my head, and held his hand,

“I was never truly alone, I have you don’t I?” Hop started to blush as I pulled him into a kiss. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him deeper towards me. Causing him to fall on top of me. After a few good minutes, We broke away and panted I smiled and teared up as he caressed my cheek, “I love you so much Hop...I’m going to miss you when I’m gone, but knowing that you’ll always be with me, gives me hope and resolve to do my best.” He dried my tears with his thumb and landed a quick kiss on my cheek

“Of course, you’re my rival, my best friend, and my lover! I know you’ll do amazing! And I won't be the only one with you. Everyone is behind you, Victor!” He laughed as he pulled me up. He and I cuddled as the wind blew through our faces. Suddenly started to yawn a bit as Hop kissed my forehead, “You getting tired again Victor?” I nodded and rubbed my eyes, 

“Yeah I am, can I nap in your lap for a bit?” I heard him laugh as he sat up towards the tree,

“Sure thing! Victor” I smiled as I rested my head in his lap, he slowly played with my hair and started to hum a lullaby for me, lulling me into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

“You sure you have everything?” Hop said, while quickly looking through my bags. “Extra clothes? Money? Soap?” I started to laugh as he rummaged around a bit,

“Yes, Hop, I have everything. You even helped me pack last night too!” I smiled as he handed me my suitcase. Today was the day I was to leave for the tournament, “I think I’m good now Hop!”

“Well I just want to make sure you’ll be okay at least,” Hop pushed up his glasses and smiled at me,

“Our train will be here any moment now Victor, it will be a two-day trip, as the Chairwoman I must accompany you during it. Sorry, but it’s in order for you to be safe,” Ms. Oleana stood behind me and rested her hand on my shoulder,

“That’s okay, it has been a long time since I’ve been to Unova!” I stood by the station and held Hop’s hand as we waited,

“Just make sure to call me or text me when you’re there okay! I’ll be sure to catch your matches! I’m sure...no I know you’ll do great! After all, you’re Galar’s strongest trainer!” Hop grinned at me, even at the break of dawn I could still see his smiling face,

“Will you be okay without me? I wish you could come with me, Hop” I looked down at the ground and sighed,

“I will be fine! I mean you’ll be gone for a few days, but that’s nothing! At least this time we know we are safe! Not like during our Gym Challenge,” I laughed as he stuck his tongue at me. Just then we saw a flash of lights appear from the distance, “Oh looks like there’s your train Vic! Make sure to call me when you get there! And if you get lost just use your phone, or call Oleana! Don’t forget about your type match-ups either okay!” Hop put his hands on my shoulders and hugged me, “And don’t forget I love you okay?”

“Thanks, Hop...thanks for being with me when I felt lonely this week, and I’ll be sure to call you every day and take care of our egg okay? Make sure to clean it and make sure it gets lots of sunlight, and if it hatches, make sure to video message me….and….and,” I started to tear up and I hugged him back, “I’m gonna miss you, Hop!” I cried in his arms as my train slowly approached,

“Shh, it’s okay Victor, you’ll see me soon enough alright? I’m going to miss you too, but remember we made a promise to always be together no matter what! But if you still end up missing me, then,” He took off his jacket and put it around me, “You can have this to remind you of me!” I dried my tears as I felt the warmth of his signature jacket,

“Hop, I can’t have this...it’s too important to you!” He smiled and shook his head,

“You’re more important than me, and I want you to do your best, but I know how scary it will be without me, so just use this if you ever feel lonely okay?” He walked up to me and caressed my face, I held his hand, and kissed it,

“Thanks, Hop, I’ll be sure to keep it safe,” I lifted his jacket up a bit and caught a whiff of his familiar scent. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, “Well, I’ll be going now, I’ll see you later!” I walked towards the train and waved goodbye to him.

“Do your best! Everyone will be rooting for you! I know you’ll be amazing!” Hop waved and shouted as I boarded. The train’s whistle blew as it slowly moved away from Wedgehurst. The sun began to rise as the train accelerated. Ms. Oleana and I sat down across from each other in the Vip Cabin,

“We could’ve saved money and just sat in the regular cabin Ms. Oleana.” I laughed as I bounced on the very soft seats, eagerly eyeing how nice the cabin was.

“Nonsense, you are the Champion and one of the Heroes of Galar, it’s only fitting for someone of your status to have a chance of luxury,” She crossed her arms and flipped through her phone, “I even booked us a nice hotel, you’ll get your own room as well so that no one will bother you when you have your alone time with Mr. Hop over the phone.” I sighed,

“Yeah, but do I really need all the glitz and glamour? I feel like it’s a bit overbearing much don’t you think?” Just then Ms. Oleana handed me a book,

“You’ll need all the peace and quiet you can get, this book here, has a list of all the opponents you’ll likely face, along with Pokemon, and potential strategies they will use, I recommend you study it intensely and write notes.” I opened it and immediately got a bit overwhelmed by the amount of information packed into this.

“This is a lot to take in...I’ll...I’ll do my best Ms. Oleana,” I sighed and flipped through the pages. Each region, other than Galar, have powerful trainers that act as the final hurdle before battling the Champion.  _ Huh I guess Aunt Caitlin is one of those ‘Elite Four’ mentioned in this book,  _ I laughed a bit, I immediately glanced over the Champions of each region. The one person that caught my eye, was a person named ‘Cynthia’

Cynthia has claimed the title of this tournament for many years in a row. She was well known as the strongest trainer to ever exist.  _ Wow, she looks pretty!  _ After what felt like a few hours my eyes started to hurt, and I set the book down. I looked out the window and saw the passing fields appear out into view. 

“Victor, are you alright? You’re shaking?” Ms. Oleana’s stern voice cut through the silence like a knife, causing me to jump.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I guess I’m just nervous that’s all...they all seem like powerful trainers, and they have months, maybe years of experience on them...unlike me who has little experience of this kind of thing...I don’t know if I can do this.” I held my hands together, to keep myself steady,

“Victor, you’re Galar’s strongest, you are young and a wild card...you’ll be fine.” Oleana’s voice sounded sincere but her face said otherwise, I guess she’s still not used to this.

“I guess so, but still, how about some words of encouragement?” I looked at her for a little hope to make me feel better,

“I encourage you to study and do your best…” I sighed and slumped back into my chair,

_ I wish Hop were here...he’d always make me feel better  _ I pulled Hop’s jacket closer to me and got reminded of Hop’s familiar, calming scent… I smiled a bit as I imagined him being next to me, holding my hand… I looked out the window and smiled a bit…  _ I will my best...for all of Galar, but most importantly for you Hop… _

  
  


After a few days, the wide city of Unova came into view. I looked at the very tall buildings that passed by us, I tried looking at the top but I couldn’t bend my neck high enough to see them. “Hello Unova, I want to say it’s good to see you again, but I barely remember anything…” I remembered what my ‘father’ did to me when I grew up here...experimenting on me to fulfill his own goals. My scar on my right arm began to hurt and I started panting a bit. I took a few slow breathes to calm myself. I looked over at Ms. Oleana who was sleeping soundly.  _ You’ll be okay Vic, just keep your mind off things.  _ I looked at my phone and saw a picture of Hop during our Champion matches. 

Leon wanted to take a picture of us after I defeated him. Hop and I stood next to each other and held up our completed badge rings and smiled wide! Hop and I decided to have photos of each other just in case we felt lonely. 

“I bet you’re missing me too!” I laughed a bit and held my phone close to me, I decided to text him,

_ ‘Hey, Hop! I made it to Unova! I’ll be heading to Driftveil City in a few minutes! I miss you love!’ _ after a few minutes I got a response.

_ ‘Vic! Glad that you made it safely! I miss you soooooo much! It felt lonely at the lab yesterday...Sonia says hi btw as well as…’ _ I then got a picture of Hop at the lab posing with our egg.

_ ‘Our baby misses its Papa!’ _ I started to blush as I read those words, I shook my head and typed back,

_ ‘Hop! Don’t be so embarrassing, but I’m glad our baby is doing okay! Is Dad behaving?’ _

_ ‘He is, thank you! Anyways call me when you get to the hotel tonight okay? Love you!’ _

_ ‘Don’t worry I will! I love you too!’ _ I put down my phone and l saw that Driftveil City appeared into view. “Looks like we are here Ms. Oleana!” I looked over to her as she woke up from her slumber, and took out her phone,

“Excellent, once we get you registered, you can have some free time while I check us in.” I smiled wide as the train slowed to a stop. I stepped out of the train and breathed in the air, it had a nice salty feel to it.

“It feels kind of nostalgic to be home, hehe,” I smiled wide as Ms. Oleana and I headed towards the Pokemon World Tournament building.


	15. Chapter 15

The Pokemon World Tournament building was a huge establishment with colorful banners and blue carpet floors that felt soft to the touch. “Wow, this place is amazing!” I looked around with glee in my eyes. As I walked by a few people I felt this envious, almost arrogant presence,

_ ‘Look it’s the newly crowned Champion of what was that region again? Oh right, Galar…the kid doesn’t look like much though…’ _

_ ‘I guess they’ll let anyone become Champion in Galar then,’  _ I bit my lip and gripped my bag, but Ms. Oleana placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me along,

“Do not pay any mind to them, Victor...they don’t know you that well, you’ve made it this far with your own strength, don’t let these heathens get to you.” I smiled a bit and nodded, 

“Right, thanks,” my legs started to shake as I walked, my chest started to hurt a bit as I felt this negative energy around me,  _ Hop...I wish you were here with me.  _ I shook my head and walked up to the counter,

“Welcome to the Pokemon World Tournament! You must be Victor from Galar correct?” The official smiled at me as I brought out the letter,

“Yeah, that is correct, I’m here to register!”

“Ms. Caitlin has told us about you! We are very excited to have you participate!” The official handed me a metal badge hanging on a lanyard, “Please keep this on so you may participate in tomorrow’s matches, the battle is lottery-style, so you won’t know who will be battling who!” I put the lanyard over my neck and walked outside with Ms. Oleana,

“I’m a bit nervous but excited at the same time at this!” I giggled to myself and hopped happily,

“Save that energy for tomorrow, Mr. Victor, now hand me your luggage and I will check us in at our hotel,” 

“I can hold it Oleana, you don’t have to!” She shook her,

“You don’t want that to weigh you down while you’re looking for a gift for your beloved,” I started to blush a bit,

“Well, if you put it that way, then I guess so!” I laughed as I gave her my luggage and my bag

“What do you plan on getting Mr. Hop anyways,” I smiled wide at her as she asked me

“I wanna find a cute Pokemon for Hop! Something as cute as him!” I heard a small chuckle from her,

“He is very lucky to have you, you know, best of luck!” With that, she waved goodbye to me as I walked towards the nearby route.

I walked around the grass looking at all the neat Pokemon roaming around, “Now, which of you are gonna be a great gift for my Hop.” I looked around and saw a big ball of yellow fluff, I walked up to it and my eyes glimmered,

“You look just like a Woolo!” I walked up to it and felt the hair on my arms stand up on end, I jumped back as it tried to shock me with electricity, “Hmm, sounds like you’re an electric type! How’d you like to come with me?” Just as I got a Pokeball out, I felt something sinister coming from behind me,

“Well, well, look what we have here?” I looked over and saw a gang of punks walking towards me,

“Looks, like we have a kid by himself, now what are you doing here all by yourself junior?” One of them towered over me and grinned at me,

“It’s none of your business, besides you should watch your tongue, you’re dealing with a Champion of Galar!” I stood my ground but the gang started to laugh at me,

“Oh that’s rich, looks like the kid wants to play Champion,” I started to get annoyed, and went to reach for my Pokemon, but then I realized that I gave my bag to Oleana,

_ I’m so stupid... _ I stood back as the gang walked towards me,

“We will be taking that Mareep off of your hands, you are too young for Pokemon anyways,” They laughed at the Mareep and I stood in between them,

“Can’t you see it doesn’t want to go with you? I’m not gonna let you punks harm this Pokemon,” The supposed leader grabbed me by the jacket and lifted me up,

“Bold talk for someone who doesn’t have any Pokemon on you,” He carried me towards the edge of the dock,

“Let me go!” I struggled to break free as the other punks walked towards the Mareep, “Mareep, run away!” I saw the Mareep shock the members and ran off,

“Why you little! Why don’t you cool your head off,” He let me go and I fell towards the water. 

Just then something flew passed him at Mach speeds and grabbed me in the air, I opened my eyes and saw a giant blue-finned Pokemon. We landed on the ground across of the gang leader,

“Nicely done Garchomp!” I heard a voice and looked over and saw Aunt Caitlin, and with her was a woman dressed in black, with blond hair, I felt a very strong aura coming from her,

“Cynthia?” I uttered her name and she smiled at me,

“It’s good to meet you, Victor! Caitlin has told me all about you! Are you alright?” I started to blush at her radiance,

“Yeah, I’m okay, just a little shaken up that’s all,” I got off her Garchomp who nodded at me, “Thanks for saving me,” 

“Anytime, now to take out the trash…” She stared at the punks and motioned her Garchomp to pick them up, “Since you like to throw kids into the ocean, why not have a dip yourself? Scum like you need a bath anyway,” With that Garchomp dropped them into the water.

“Vic, are you alright?” Caitlin walked up to me and hugged me, “I felt your presence nearby and went to check on you…” 

“Yeah, I’m okay, but what about the-” I looked over and saw that the Mareep walk up to me, “Oh, are you alright?” it walked up to me and snuggled my leg. I smiled at it and started to pet it, “Aren’t you the cutest thing ever! I’m sorry to ask this but would you like to meet someone that I care about a lot? I think he would love you lots!” I brought out a Pokeball from my pocket and held it out. The Mareep didn’t even hesitate and jumped towards it, allowing itself to be captured. I smiled as I put the Pokeball on my side and walked over to Garchomp, “Thanks for saving me!” I grinned as I started to pet it, causing it to smile back.

“So the stories are true!” Cynthia walked up to me and shook my hand, “Galar does have such a trainer who can connect with Pokemon’s hearts, I was a bit doubtful but after seeing even Garchomp smile at you, I know it to be true!”

“Really?” I shook her hand back and she grinned at me,

“Garchomp doesn’t smile at strangers that much! Which mean’s you’re really special Vic, oh can I call you that?” I laughed and nodded,

“S...Sure, you can! It was very nice to meet you, Ms. Cynthia!”

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal! After all, we are fellow Champions! Anyways, I hope to see you at the Tournament tomorrow! It will be a blast for sure!”

“I’ll see you later Victor!” Caitlin hugged me and they both went on there way. I stood back up and saw the time on my phone,

“Better head to the hotel.” I brushed myself off and walked back towards the city.

That evening I sat on the bed of the hotel. Oleana suggested I go to bed early so that I can have enough energy for tomorrow, but the feeling of being out of my element kept me awake. The new region, no familiar faces, just felt too overwhelming to me. I sat up and went to grab Hop’s jacket, but still, it wasn’t enough. I got out my phone and made a phone call,

_ ‘Hey Vic!’  _ I smiled as I heard the familiar voice of Hop,

_ ‘Hey, Hop! How are you?’  _ I was almost too happy to hear from him,

_ ‘I’m doing alright! I managed to finish today and tomorrow’s work! So I’ll be able to watch your match!’ _

_ ‘Oh, really? That’s great!’  _

_ ‘How’s it going for you?’  _ I thought about the awful things people said to me but decided against telling Hop,

_ ‘It’s going great! The people are really nice, and I even met a fellow Champion!’ _

_ ‘Victor, are you really okay?’  _ Hop’s voice got more serious as he said my whole name,

_ ‘Yeah, just had a bad run-in, but I’ll be okay...I wish you were here with me, I miss you so much’  _ I started to whimper a bit,

_ ‘I miss you too Victor, just hang in there okay? Tell you what, I can stay on the call with you till you fall asleep, is that okay?’  _ I smiled and wiped my face,

_ ‘Yeah, I’d like that! Thank goodness our phone’s run on Rotoms!’  _ I heard a laugh on his end as I set the phone down next to my pillow, I placed Hop’s jacket on me and smiled as I felt that Hop was right next to me,

  
  


_ “I love you, Hop, I’ll be sure to win this for you and all of Galar!” _ I heard his voice giggle as he shifted in his bed a bit,

  
_ “I love you too Victor, I always do! Best of luck tomorrow, I’ll be rooting for you, babe! Have a good night.” _ I smiled as I slowly started to drift off into a deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

I slowly rose from my bed and stretched, “Morning Hop!” I smiled and looked over and saw an empty spot next to me, “Oh, right-” I rubbed my eyes and felt some tears on my hand, “I guess I really do miss him that much…” I folded up Hop’s jacket and placed it on top of my suitcase. I heard a knock on my door,

“Victor? Are you up?” It was Ms. Oleana’s voice,

“Yeah, I just woke up!” I threw my legs over the bed and stood up,

“Okay, please change into your uniform and head out towards the stadium, from there the ceremony will begin.” I sighed, and walked to the bathroom, I stood in the mirror and looked at my unruly bed head. I grabbed my comb and began to tame the mane that was my hair, as I was brushing it, I thought about Hop’s hair,  _ hmm I wonder how long it takes to get his cute hair like that,  _ I laughed to myself as I imagined him with his hair down, which in turn caused me to blush as I started to imagine him stepping out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. 

_ Okay, Vic, that’s enough out of you!  _ I immediately shook my head of my thoughts and went to wash up and get changed. I walked out of my hotel room and met up with Ms. Oleana,

“Good afternoon to you Mr. Victor, did you have a good rest?” I lifted my shoulders and shrugged,

“I guess so, but I think I’m ready for today’s matches! Wait, did you say afternoon???” I threw my hands back as she nodded,

“Well yes it’s the afternoon, 16:00 or 4:00 pm to be exact,” She looked at her phone and showed me the time, and sure enough she was right,

“Did I really sleep that late?” I looked back and remembered that I didn’t really sleep much on the train since I was basically studying most of the time,  _ I really did it now Hop...I hope you don’t get mad at me for this… _ I laughed a bit as Oleana walked with me towards the door,

“In any case, I hope you’re ready, here you can have some food on the way there,” She gave me a burger as my eyes lit up.

“Oh boy! Thanks!” I happily ate it as we headed towards the stadium.

“GOOD AFTERNOON UNOVA!!! Today is the annual Pokemon World Tournament!” The announcer’s voice boomed across the stadium as the cheers from the crowds grew rampant with excitement. I looked around and marveled at the crowd,

“Reminds me of home! Well, the ones here are much bigger.” I smiled as I looked around at all the other trainers that were here, some I recognized from the book I read a few nights ago, and others I didn’t recognize by face alone.

“Hello again Vic,” I looked over and saw Ms. Cynthia,

“Oh, hello again Ms. Cynthia!” She walked up to me and put her hands on her hips,

“You excited? I know people that would kill for a spot here...taking on other strong trainers from other regions...it really makes people wonder who truly is the strongest!” I was way too nervous to respond to her, I mean this is Cynthia, the absolute strongest trainer ever!

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that…” I laughed a bit as the announcer appeared on the podium,

“Alrighty, elite trainers! You all have your badges correct? Well how this works is that each badge will light up with a corresponding color, and whoever matches will go up against each other, there will also be a letter between A through C which will denote the block. Now raise them in the sky please!” I and everyone else did as they were told and raised our badges to the sky. They began to flash a variety of different colors. The lights began to slow as it stopped at the letter “A” and the color blue.

_ Looks like I’m in A block, but who is my opponent?  _ I looked around for my opponent but couldn’t find them,

“Looks like you’re my first opponent Vic!” I turned my head as my worst fears became realized. Cynthia held up her badge that had a blue light and the same block letter as mine, “Let’s give the crowd a good one okay?” She placed her hand on my shoulder and walked away.

_ Oh no, this has to be a joke right?  _ I looked at my badge and pinched myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming,  _ Ow...yeah I’m awake,  _ my legs became like jelly as I walked off the field, I could overhear some of the other trainers,

“Poor kid, he got Cynthia, and he just got here,”

“I hope Cynthia, goes easy on him….” I started to hug myself as I walked towards the dugouts. 

I started to pace a bit to think about how I can go about this… _ Of course, I have to go up against her of all people first! What am I gonna do... _ I slumped to the ground and hid my face into my knees, “Hop, I wish you were with me...even then you’d be able to encourage me…” Just then my Pokeballs started to shake and my team appeared around me,

“Guys?” I looked up at them and they all nodded at me, I felt their hearts connect with mine and felt the determination to win this, “You’re right, I can’t give up now!” I slowly stood up and fixed my hat, “I’ve gained so much as a trainer and I don’t intend of losing that! I will take on the strongest trainer and win it! Not just for Galar but for Hop too!” I slapped my face and walked out towards the field.

“And now please welcome our first battle challenger, a young boy who was newly crowned Champion in the Galar region, known as the ‘one who can connect with People’s hearts,’ please welcome Victor!” The crowd cheered as I slowly walked towards the center.

_ You can do this, you can do this  _ I took a deep breath as I waited for Cynthia.

“And now please welcome our returning leader! A woman who’s made a strong stride in the battle scene, all the way from Sinnoh, please welcome the amazing Cynthia!” The cheers from the crowd were much louder than before, to the point I felt it shake my stomach,

“Let’s make this battle one no one will ever forget Victor,” She smiled at me as she sent out her Garchomp.

“Right let’s-” I froze as I felt the air around her change,  _ What is this feeling  _ I started to pant and sweat a bit as some strong force was emanating from her, like a fierce hunter facing its defenseless prey. My throat began to dry up and as I swallowed it felt like I ate a bunch of nails,  _ You can do this Victor, you can do this...Everyone is watching back at home,  _ I got out my Pokeball and smiled, “Okay then Cynthia, it’s time for a Champion battle!” I did Leon’s signature pose as I threw out my first Pokemon.  _ “Hop I hope you’re watching me!”  _


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey Hop,” I shifted in my bed a bit as I heard a voice calling my name, “Hops…”

“Five more minutes,” I muttered,

“Get up Hopscotch!” I felt a pair of hands grab my legs, which lifted me up from the bed causing me to dangle,

“AHH, LEE? WHAT THE HECK?” I looked down and saw my brother who held me behind his back with my legs.

“What’s it look like? I’m waking up my little brother…” I laughed a bit as he twirled me around, but then suddenly I hit my head on the ground

“OWW” I winced a bit as Lee gently put me down,    
  


“Oh geez, I’m sorry!” He slowly pulled me up and rubbed the back of my head, “you alright mate?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...awake at least…” as I walked up to the nightstand to put on my glasses, I caught Lee frowning at me, “What?”

“Did you get taller?” He walked up to me and pressed a hand on my head and stood back in shock, “You did!”

“Looks like the little brother is hitting his growth spurt, who knows I might be taller than you Lee!” I smirked at him as he looked dejected at me, “Oh man Vic, is gonna love this! He’s gonna be so flustered when he finds out that I’m getting taller!” I giggled happily as I went to wash up.

“Speaking of, I checked the schedule for that Tournament and it will start later this afternoon! So Hop, want to spend the day with your older brother?” 

“You really mean it?” I looked out the bathroom door and smiled wide, “Aren’t you gonna hang out with your boyfriend today?”

“Not today, he’s busy along with the other Gym Leaders making sure things are okay while Vic and the Chairwoman are away.” I walked outside and hugged him, “So how about it Hop?”

“Of course! But I get to pick where we go!” He chuckled and ruffled my hair, I grabbed a blue hoodie that Victor once gave me on one of our dates, he said that it’d be useful to me one day...but I guess he was right!

“Righto!” With that, he and I called the taxi to our first destination.

We caught a glimpse of Wyndon as the sun began to fully rise, the weather today felt amazing, and I was excited to hang out with Lee! “Let’s go to the theme park, Lee!” I grabbed his arm as we walked towards the entrance,

“Whoa, easy there! What’s gotten into you all a sudden?” I stopped in my tracks and turned around,

“Well, it’s been a long time that we got to hang out, ever since you were Champion, I missed hanging out, but I guess now that you’re not, you’ve been home a lot more! So I guess it makes me happy!” Lee ruffled my hair and smiled back,

“I guess Victor becoming Champion is a blessing in disguise! But I do have to wonder, will he be okay?”

“I believe in him, he will be fine! I can feel it in my heart! Vic is strong, I mean he did defeat you, the supposed ‘undefeatable Champion!’ So I’m sure he can mop the floor with the other trainers!”

“You’re right! If you believe in him then I will too! Now let’s go have some fun!” Lee and I first rode the roller coaster, it was a blast like always!

“Lee, let’s ride the bigger one!” I looked over and he was already walking a different way, “Dude, Lee, over here!” I grabbed his arm and waited in line with him,

“My bad, haha. Have you ridden this one yet?” I shook my head,

“Not really, since Vic is afraid of heights, I’d only ride the ones he wants to,” I blushed a bit as I thought of Victor holding my hand during the semi scary ones…

“You’re a good boyfriend, it’s no wonder he loves you so much...you know he’d go on and on how great you were.” My ears started to turn red as I perked my head up,

“Oh yeah, there wasn’t a moment rest when he  _ wouldn’t _ stop talking about you, it was kind of annoying at first, but seeing how devoted he is to you it was kind of sweet!” I chuckled a bit as I looked at my ring and bracelet, two objects that signified our love.

After the big coaster, Lee and I sat down for a bite to eat. “How’s the Professor treating ya Hop?” I wiped my mouth with a napkin and swallowed, 

“She’s doing fine! I mean like she’s a bit overwhelming at times, but she’s a great teacher! I’ve learned so much from her!” I smiled as I adjusted my glasses,

“Man it’s so weird seeing you with glasses now, but I have to say it looks good on you!” Lee smiled at me and then crossed his arms, “Do you ever regret this choice of wanting to become a Professor?” I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows. 

“I used to, it was tough dealing with the fact that I couldn’t live up to what people wanted me to be, but after meeting Vic, I found something right for me! So what that I couldn’t live up to people’s expectations! I found something that made me happy!” I laughed a bit and stared at the sky, “I’ve learned so much doing the Gym Challenge, not only about myself but how much I love everything that is precious to me, from my Pokemon and to Victor as well, so thanks for believing in me Lee!” I started to tear up a bit as I smiled,

“Hop, you’ve grown so much, I’m very proud of what you have accomplished and I know you and Victor will do great at shaping the future generations of Galar, just like how myself and the others have done for you guys!” Lee and I got up from the table and decided to walk the food off. 

“Look it’s Leon!” I looked over and saw a small group of kids who ran up to Lee, “Can you do the pose?” Lee laughed and struck his signature Charizard pose.

“I guess even as an ex-champion you still are popular!” I laughed as he began signing autographs. Just then I felt a tug on my hoodie, I looked over and saw a much bigger group looking at me.

“Mr. Hop, we heard that you’re gonna be the next Professor! That’s really cool!” My eyes lit up as some of the fans asked for autographs and pictures.

“Look at you Mr. Popular!” I heard Lee chuckle behind me, “Careful now kids, you’ll make Hop’s head too big with all that ego!” I flashed a glare at him to which he stuck his tongue out at me. I then spotted a pair of familiar faces,

“Mr. Hop!” It was Thomas and Noah!

“Hey, boys! How’s the training going for you?” I walked up to them and patted their heads,

“It’s going well! Noah and I are getting stronger every day! And We can’t wait for the day you’ll give us our starters so we can take on Mr. Victor!” Thomas had a more confident look on his face while Noah had a more patient vibe going for him.

“Looks like Victor, is gonna have some trouble! Promise me you’ll defeat him so he can spend more time with me?” I laughed as I stuck my pinkie out for them. Both boys blushed as we made a pinkie promise,

“Hop, we gotta go! Vic’s match is about to start!” Lee patted my head and showed me his watch,

“Oh right! I’ll see you, kids, later alright!” I waved them off as Lee and I boarded the taxi to head to Wedgehurst.

As we landed I hurried to the door, “Oh man I’m so excited to see Victor’s match, I bet he’s going to be amazing!” I opened the door and saw that Sonia and Magnolia were sitting down. “Oh hey, Sonia! Sorry, we are late, but that should be okay since Vic’s probably still battling! How’s he doing?” Sonia looked up at me with a somber look on her face. I turned to face the telly and my eyes widened, as the words I didn’t want to ever see flash before me,

  
_ “And in a crushing defeat...Champion Victor from Galar, has been defeated by Cynthia!”  _


	18. Chapter 18

I stood in shock as I looked at the telly, “This has to be a joke, right? Tell me they are joking Sonia!” I looked at her and felt furious…

“Hop, I’m sorry, but Victor, he tried his best but it seems like she was too strong for him, what’s more, he kept looking at the camera all worried like…” I slumped down and sighed,

“He was looking at me...I just know it...he was looking out of habit, but realized that I couldn’t be there to support him…” I looked at the telly and saw Vic walk away from the field. The look on his face told me everything...he looked lost and upset, and angry...kind of like me when I lost to Bede. I stood back up and began to head out the door,

“Hop, where are you going?” Lee grabbed my arm and held me back,

“I’m going to make sure that when Victor comes back, I am there for him, I have to prepare some stuff, he is all by himself and I can’t do anything about it to be with him…” I punched the wall and sighed,

“Hop, I’m glad he has you…” Sonia stood up and hugged me from behind, “He wanted to do the same to you whenever you were lost as well...I hope you can get to him...he might be harder to get out of his funk...but I know you can do it.” I held her hand, tightly,

“Yeah, I hope so too, I’m gonna take care of his house for a bit until he can return home…” I walked outside the lab and got my phone out. “Please pick up Vic,” I paced the road and waited for him,

_ ‘Hi, this is Victor! I’m not near my phone at the moment so please leave a message and I’ll get to you as soon as I can! And remember to have a very blessed day!’  _ I sighed and gripped my phone,

_ ‘Hey, Vic, it’s me, Hop...I just came to call to let you know, that I love you, and that I hope you’re doing okay...call me when you’re able to okay? If not then I’ll see you in a few days…”  _ I put my phone back into my pocket and sat down on the nearby bench.

“Poor Victor, you must feel all kinds of emotions right now, huh?” I started to cry for him, “I hope you can come home safely, Vic,” I then felt a pair of hands on me, I looked up and saw Lee and Sonia smiling at me,

“Hey Hop, you gonna be okay?” Sonia hugged me tightly, 

“I guess so, but Vic, he must be so lost right now, I just want him to be home so I can be with him…” 

“Ms. Oleana won’t let him out of her sight, she will make sure he will come home to us safely, just one thing that worries me the most, though,” Lee crossed his arms, “Someone who has reached up so high, has fallen so far, I’m not sure how much it will be to get him standing on his feet...but I think I may have an idea,” Lee got out his phone and called out his Charizard,

“Lee, where are you going?” I ran up to him and he patted my head,

“I’m gonna call someone that might be able to help Victor...bring him back on his feet for us alright Hops?” I nodded at him and grinned,

“You can count on me, Lee!” I waved him off as he flew off. I turned towards Sonia,

“Sonia, I hate to ask this but can I-”

“You can hold off your studies until Victor gets better...he needs all the love and support he can get.” She smiled at me and I looked up at the night sky,

“A lot of people have experienced loss, but for someone like Victor, he’s believed to be strong to the point he gained too much of a hubris; I know how that feels, to be honest.” I looked at Dubwool’s Pokeball and smiled as he nodded at me, “but just like he was there for me. It’s time for me to repay the favor! 

A few days later, I waited for Victor’s train to come...I was nervous as I didn’t know what to expect from him...off in the distance, I saw the train coming. I took a deep breath as the train approached and screeched to a halt. There I saw Victor, who was wearing my jacket…

“Hey, Victor!” I smiled at him and walked up to him,

“Oh, hey Hop…” He grinned a bit at me, but looked to the ground a bit, “I guess you saw what happened?” I nodded and hugged him,

“That doesn’t matter right now, I’m glad you’re okay Vic, I missed you...are you gonna be okay?” I looked at him and caressed his cheek, but it felt so cold to me for some odd reason, like his warmth and happiness has been sucked from him.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay...I just want to rest that’s all,” He sighed and started to walk,

“Here, let me-” I went to grab his suitcase but he quickly pulled back,

“Don’t worry, I got it!” I stepped back and took his hand,

“Let me at least hold your hand Victor, I missed your touch,” He sighed and relented. Our fingers intertwined but when I came to squeeze them, I didn’t feel any love from them. “Vic, are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

“I said I’m fine Hop!” Vic quickly snapped at me then rubbed his head, “I’m...I’m sorry for yelling at you...I’m just really tired, that’s all…” Part of me wanted to hug him and kiss him, but right now, Victor was in such a weird funk it was just gonna add salt to the wound. As we walked into his house he set down his stuff and laid on the bed,

“Vic?” I rubbed his hair and he groaned,

“Just let me rest Hop, I’ll be okay, I promise…” he turned away from me and started to sleep,

  
“Okay, I’ll take care of your house a bit, you go rest up! I’ll wake you when I have food for you.” I closed the door behind me and slumped down, and began to cry,  _ Oh Victor, I’m so sorry you’re going through all this...I’m so so sorry, you were going through so much emotionally that it all came up at once… _ I sat back up and wiped my face, “I’ll be sure to never leave your side...no matter how hard you might want to push me away...I will be there for you…” I touched his door and whispered, “cause I love you so much…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my gosh, I'm such an idiot... I had this chapter saved as a draft omg I'm so sorry if I made anyone confused!!!

I stood in Victor’s house looking around and rolled up my sleeves, “Might as well clean up a bit for him!” I turned on the lights and started to dust around the house and wash the dishes, “Don’t worry Vic, I’ll take care of you!” I smiled as I started organizing the shelves, suddenly I knocked over a photo album, “Huh?” I crouched down and flipped through them. I saw a picture of us as kids, I was grinning like crazy and Vic shy as ever. “You looked so cute, I mean you still are haha,” I saw a bit of writing on it that said,

_ ‘Me and my best friend Hop!’  _ I recognized it as Vic’s handwriting, even as a kid it was so neat… I flipped over to another page and saw a photo of us on his birthday.

_ ‘My wish is that Hop could achieve whatever dream he wants!’  _ I was taken aback a bit, “Vic, even then you were still thinking of others…” I then came across the same photo that Vic and I have on our phones. It was us holding up our badge rings and we were smiling and hugging each other. 

“Oh yeah, I think after the photo I snuck a quick kiss, I was actually so happy that he beat Lee.” I closed the book and looked at Vic’s door, “Victor, you were strong and haven’t really lost a battle before, so I guess you don’t know how to deal with these feelings, but I will get you back on your feet.”

Just then I heard the sound of the phone ringing. I walked over and picked it up.

_ “Uh hello?” _

_ “Hop? Is that you?” _

_ “Mrs. Williams?” I sighed in relief as I heard Vic’s mother calling, _

_ “Hop, it’s so good to hear from you...is Victor okay? He hasn’t been picking up his phone lately. _

_ “Yeah, he’s sort of okay, just a little depressed,” _

_ “I saw on the telly, that poor boy...I wish I could be there with him but I’m glad you are there for him, Hop.” _

_ “He needs all the love he can get Mrs. Williams, do you have anything that might help him?” _

_ “Yeah of course! I have this ‘Get well soon’ curry that I always make for him whenever he gets sad...it’s very easy to make the recipe is on the fridge!” _

_ “Great, I’ll get to it! I might have to run to the store though,” _

_ “Get my son back on his feet, ad tell him that I will be home tomorrow,”  _ I hung up the phone and walked to Vic’s door, I slowly knocked and opened the door,

“Hey Vic, you okay mate?” I walked over and he was sleeping soundly, I smiled at him and brushed his hair back,

“H...Hop…” I heard him mutter in his sleep, “I’m sorry,” I furrowed my eyebrows as he was tossing and turning a bit,

“Victor, it’s okay...you don’t have to be sorry…” I touched his cheek and he seemed to have calmed down, “I have to run to the store, but I’ll be right back okay?” I stood up and closed the door behind me, “Alright, let’s go make some good food for Vic!” Just then I felt one of my Pokeballs shake, “Huh?” I stood back as Dubwool came out and snuggled next to me, “Oh, you want to go shopping with me too?” He nodded and I crouched down to pet him, “Let’s go then!”

As I locked the door behind me and Dubwool and I walked towards the market to buy some ingredients. Just as I was about to unlock the door to go inside, I heard Dubwool growling, “Huh, what’s wrong?” I turned and saw a large group of reporters, crowding around Victor’s house. I blocked my face with my arms when a bunch of flashes of light, “Ugh, what’s going on?”

“Mr. Hop! Please tell us if Mr. Victor is there!”

“Is it true that he had a crushing defeat during the tournament?”

“How do you think that this will affect how Galar sees him?”

“Is he too afraid to go outside out of resentment?” I gritted my teeth as I got annoyed at their constant pestering.

“Please leave my son and his beloved alone!” I heard a voice boom from behind the reporters.” I looked up and saw Mr. Kabu standing behind them with a frightening look on his face.

“Mr. Kabu? What are you doing here?” Kabu walked passed the reporters and smiled at me,

“I saw on the telly...the other Gym Leaders and I were worried about him and they asked me to check on him. Is he alright?” Kabu’s face was very sincere despite his usual demeanor.

“Yeah, he will be okay, I was about to make him some food to help him feel better, but” I pointed to the reporters, “I was stopped by these folk,”

“You lot better leave them alone, this instant!” Kabu shouted so loudly you could feel the ground shake a bit,

“We aren’t going anywhere until we get answers!” The reporters were about to barge through the doors, I stood forward and was about to draw out my Pokemon.

“Oh my my, what do we have here?” We heard another voice cut through the noise, everyone turned around and saw Ms. Melony and Gordie standing nearby,

“Oh, crap it’s Ms. Melony! Let’s get out of here!” The reporters scrambled quickly and ran off in a hurry,”

“Thanks, Melony!” I smiled as she walked up to us,

“Gordie and I were just visiting Sonia when we heard the commotion. Glad we came just in time too,” I laughed a bit and crossed my arms behind my head,

“Yeah, I didn’t want them to wake Victor up from his sleep!”

“Victor is sleeping? That’s odd,” Gordie put his hand on his chin,

“Why’s that?” I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow,

“Well, I thought I saw someone that looked like him walking towards the Slumbering Weald.” Upon hearing that I dropped my groceries and ran inside,

_ Don’t tell me, please Victor, don’t do anything rash!  _ I opened his door and saw that his window was open with his hoodie and trainer bag missing. “Victor….what could you possibly be doing back in that forest again?” I walked outside and sighed, “Kabu, Victor has run off again,”

“Really? Then we gotta go find him! We can help you!” I shook my head and clenched my fist,

“No, I know where he went, it’s the same place I would always go when I lost.” I looked over towards the gates, “I’m gonna go after him, and bring him to his senses,” Kabu placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded,

“Be safe Hop, best of luck bringing our Champion back to his feet, and tell him that us Gym Leaders will have his back no matter what.” I smiled and brought out a Pokeball,

“Zacian, come on out!” Zacian roared softly and nuzzled my face, “Aww, I missed you too buddy, but right now Vic needs our help! I know he took Zama with him! Can you bring me to him?” Zacian’s eyes began to glow as it looked around, it then crouched down and nodded towards me. “Thanks, buddy,” I climbed up and we ran into the forest, “Victor, please be okay, or so help me I will force you to come to your senses…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I accidentally messed up on what chapters that were supposed to be posted but now everything should be okay!

Zacian and I bounded through the forest in search of Victor. “Vic, I don’t know exactly what’s buzzing in your head, but damn it I just want to be with you and comfort you…” I wiped the tears from my eyes as we darted around the trees at a swift pace. I then suddenly felt my heart squeeze a bit, “Zacian, did you feel that too? We slowed down and walked towards an open pathway.

“No, this won’t do...let’s do this again…” I heard Victor’s voice coming from the clearing along with the sounds of battle. As I went through the clearing I saw Victor with his Pokemon and they were all training together but they were all beaten up and exhausted,

“Victor!” He jumped as Zacian walked up to him. I jumped down and walked towards him, ‘Vic, what are you doing out here? Didn’t you say you needed rest?”

“Oh, hi Hop...I mean I felt better and thought I could do some more training!” He smiled a bit at me but I frowned at him,

“This isn’t like you...you’re hurting your Pokemon…”

“What? No...they all agreed to this…” I looked over at his Pokemon aside from Zamazenta they all nodded at me,

“But still, Victor, tell me what’s really going on?” I touched his face and he looked away,

“I guess I can’t hide anything from you huh? You know what happened...I lost...I lost in the first round…” He clenched his fist and bit his lip, Victor was always emotional, so it was kind of easy to tell what he was feeling, but still, it hurt me to see him like this, so I slowly went to hug him,

“Victor, you did your best and that’s all that matters!” Victor pushed me aside,

“My best? Didn’t you see that battle? If anyone would consider it a battle! I couldn’t defeat a single Pokemon Cynthia had! No matter what I tried...I couldn’t do anything…I just ended up like how everyone saw me, just a kid who became Champion. I never even wanted this in the first place, it serves me right...” Victor was on the verge of breaking down, his breathing became sporadic and he began to whimper,

“What are you talking about? You said it yourself you wanted to become Champion so you could help kids like us shape their own future! Vic, I’m sorry, but a single loss shouldn’t affect you!”

“Easy for you to say! I lost in front of all those people, I made a mockery of Galar! I promised everyone that I’d be a great Champion, and I lost… Cynthia, she’s on a league of her own...her overall aura felt overpowering and I lost focus...I was so scared, Hop…” I placed a hand on his cheek and he pressed his face into it…

“Victor, let’s head back...you’ll feel better after you rest.” Suddenly he slapped my hand away,

“No! I have to train harder! I have to be stronger, otherwise, everyone will just take advantage of me again!” He turned away and walked towards his Pokemon, “Get up, Everyone! We still have more work to do!” I quickly grabbed his arm,

“Victor, can’t you see they are hurt! You’re gonna end up doing worse if you keep this up!” I was getting annoyed at him, “You’re gonna lose your trust in your Pokemon Victor! That’s not how a Champion should act!” He looked to the ground and frowned,

“I don’t care anymore, all I want to do is train harder so I can be strong,” I stood back in fear as I saw a great darkness overtake him. I recognized this from before....it was a feeling of great despair, “I just have to train harder that’s all, then no one will ever see me as weak again…”

“Victor snap out of it!” I ran in between him and his Pokemon and pleaded to him, “Where’s that sweet Vic, I remember… the one that always stands back up and faces any hardship with a huge smile?”

“That Victor is long gone now...don’t you see Hop...I lost cause I was a weakminded fool, I need to train hard, I have to do my part as Champion...I have to be the strong person everyone makes me out to be! I have to be the person everyone looks up to!” I clutched my heart as I felt a huge weight of sorrow squeeze me,

“Victor! You don’t have put all this on yourself! A Champion isn’t strong just based on battle prowess alone you know!” I ran towards him and grabbed his arms, “Victor, you don’t have to do this anymore...please, enough is enough, come back to me…” I held both of his arms tightly as he struggled to break free,

“Let go of me, Hop! Let me go! I have to train more, I have to do this! Why can’t you understand! I have to...I….I….I” He placed his head on my chest and cried out loudly, so loud it echoed through the forest, I held him close to me and rubbed his back, the darkness was slowly disappearing from him 

“It’s okay Victor, I’m here now, just let it all out…you’ve been under so much pressure, the universe was against you and it wasn’t fair to you.” I started to tear up as I could hear him try to regain composure, 

“H...Hop, I’m….so...so...sorry, I was so lost and scared these past few days…” he was still weeping in my arms his tears reaching down to my pants, “I didn’t know what to do...I’ve never lost this badly before...how’d you do it, Hop? How’d you manage to move on from the losses you faced?” I lifted his chin up and dried his tears with my thumbs,

“I never did Victor, I learned from my losses and grew from them…” He laid his head on my chest and cried a bit more,

“I don’t know if I can...I just feel so broken right now…”

“It’s okay Victor, our first step though is to get you home and rest up…you want to get back on your feet before anything else!” I smiled at him and took his hand, “Let’s go home together Victor! Or do you want to stay here?” He smiled back at me,

“No, I want to go home!... I missed you, I missed sleeping with you…” He laughed a bit as he wiped his face,

“There’s my smiling Victor! I missed that look!” I kissed his cheek and nuzzled his face, 

“Hop, I don’t deserve you…I promised you that I would win, and now I was afraid that you’d stop loving me...” He looked away from me and started to tear up again, I grabbed his cape and pulled him close to me,

“It should be me that doesn’t deserve you, Victor. You’re a strong individual, not just on how you battle, but your heart as well,” He blushed as his face was close to mine, “You put others above yourself and always have a smile on your face...I didn’t fall in love because of the way you battle, I fell in love with my best friend, because he cared about me and I cared about him. Win or lose that doesn’t change anything about what I think of you...only that you’re to be the one I want to spend my entire life with.” I lifted up his hat and kissed his forehead,

“But what will all of Galar think of me?” I laughed to myself,

“Who cares what people think of you? I just want to let you know that the Gym Leaders, Sonia, Lee and myself are all behind you. We were all worried about you after your loss.” He looked up at me and sniffed

“Really?” I nodded, “I’m so glad!” He took a step forward and fell down,

“Vic!” I ran over to catch him and he sighed,

“I’m sorry Hop...suddenly I feel very tired, can you carry me home like you always do…?” I laughed as I kissed his forehead and put him on my back, I touched his hand and saw that he kept his ring with him,

“You never stopped thinking about me Victor, I’m sorry that we were apart! But now we are together again! Alright, let’s get you home!” I felt his arms hug my neck, as I stood up, his bracelet dangling in the sun, and his face hugging close to my head,

“I love you, Hop…” He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off,

“I love you too Victor, now go get some rest, we will be home soon.” I stood up and recalled all of our Pokemon and headed back out towards his home.


	21. Chapter 21

I saw the entrance to the forest appear into view, “We are almost there Vic, you okay back there?” I shifted a bit and looked over my shoulder. Victor was smiling as he slept on me.

“Hop...I’m sorry for not being strong enough,” he muttered as he shifted a bit,

“We all learn from our failures Victor, it’s all part of growing up.” I felt his arms tighten a bit around me,

“Will I ever be able to get back on my feet?” 

“That’s not for me to decide, you’ll have to go through that yourself, but thankfully you have all the support you need…”

“Like you?” He hugged my neck and laugh,

“Nope, even better!”

“What are you talking about?” I smirked as we heard of a small cheer. As we exited the forest. We came across the Gym Leader and Sonia who were waiting for us.

“Victor! You did your best and that’s all that matters!” Mr. Kabu ruffled his head as I set Vic, down. 

“But I lost papa?” Victor looked at Kabu all confused as he was being hugged,

“Everyone is bound to go through losses, it’s all part of becoming a strong trainer!” Raihan walked up to us and smiled,

“That’s right Vic...I mean take a look at all of us Gym Leaders, we all lost to you at some point but we never gave up trying to become stronger! We all learned from failure, and I think that’s the best teacher out there.” Sonia ran up to Victor and hugged him tightly,

“We are all proud of you for doing this for Galar, both you and Hop have done us proud!”

“B...b...but Sonia, I lost? Why would that make you guys proud of me?” Just then Marnie and Bede walked up,

“It ‘eans that our Champion ‘ere is human after all,” Marnie smiled and gave Vic a hug, “Cynthia must’ve been uber strong to take down my rival.”

“Marnie we discussed this, he is my rival! And Victor, I will never forgive you!” Bede pointed angrily at Victor, “You lost to someone before you could lose to me! There’s no point if you lost to someone else other than me!” Marnie the grabbed onto his shoulder,

“Funny how you are acting this way, considering you closed your gym down after Vic’s loss…” She then smirked at him, “Sounds like you were right worried for him Bede!”

“Oh, you lot make me so annoyed! Why do I even talk to you people anyways!”

“It’s cause you actually like us, Bede…” I punched him lightly on the side and he fell over slightly, he immediately brushed himself off and blushed,

“Just so we are clear, I never liked you two anyways!” He angrily pointed as Marnie and me,

“Wait does that mean you liked me, Bede?” Victor smiled as Bede turned a bright red, “Aww Bede! I like you too!” Victor walked up and patted his head,

“NO! YOU STAY BACK! I refuse to be treated like your friend! You’re my rival and nothing more!” Bede ran off in a huff as we all laughed, just then I heard a familiar voice call out towards us,

“Vic? Vic? Are you here?” I looked over and smiled,

“Hey, Vic, there’s someone that wants to see you, I pointed at Mrs. Williams who just came home from her trip,

“Mom?” Victor ran up to her and looked down, “It’s good to see you again.” He clenched his fist and smiled, “You see mom! I can take care of myself, I am all grown up! You don’t have to worry abou-” Just then she hugged him tightly,

“Victor, I tried to hurry home as soon as I could...I saw what happened and I just wanted to let you know, I’m very proud of you for doing your best…You made your mother very proud.” She started to tear up as he stood there in shock,

“Mom…I...I” At that very instant he broke down again, all those heavy emotions of despair and sadness disappeared and turned into comfort...I looked over and smiled and even teared up for him. I then felt a pair of arms hug me from behind,

“You did a good job of bringing him back to his senses, you’ll make one fine Professor one day Hop!” She smiled at me as she hugged me more, “You’ve grown so much when I first met you back then. From trying to live up to expectations of your brother, to standing beside at equal ground of his best friend.” I laughed to myself as I looked towards the sky,

“Yeah, it’s amazing what Vic and I have been through together, but comfort alone isn’t gonna be enough to bring him back...he’ll need to find his own way to learn from all this.” I thought back to when I was lost like Victor...I tried everything to try to get back on my feet even if it meant pushing the ones I thought held me back, but in the end, I just ended up hurting the ones I loved the most. I looked down at Dubwool’s Pokeball and back at Victor.

“We gotta make sure he has a good support group right?” Sonia ruffled my head as she walked away,

“I mean that’s what we are all here for right? We all are just doing our part in this world!” I smiled wide as I ran up to Victor and hugged him. “Victor I told you that we all got your back! No matter what we will always be here to support you, just like how you’ve supported us!”

“Thanks, everyone...but especially to you Hop…” He pulled on my jacket and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I stared in shock, but those feelings quickly disappeared as I held his face to return his kiss. After breaking away I brought my hand up to his cheek and he kissed is. “Hop, I know it’s gonna be hard to get my confidence back, but with everyone cheering me on I know I can do this!” He slapped his face and crossed his arms and smirked at me.

“That’s my Victor!” I picked him up by the waist and held him up, “Let’s hear for our Champion!” The Gym Leaders cheered as Victor smiled wide. Just then we heard a loud flap of wings coming from above us. I looked up and saw that Lee had returned from whatever he was doing.

“Vic! Hop! I’m glad to see you both!” Lee jumped off of Charizard and breathed heavily…

“Lee, where were you?” I dropped Victor and threw my hands back,

“I was asking a favor from my old mentor…” He handed Victor a postcard with the words “Mustard” on it with a picture of an unfamiliar island on it.

“What is it, Leon?” Victor turned the card around and raised his eyebrows at him.

“I asked my old mentor if he could train you, like how he did with me...after I saw your loss, it reminded me of how I felt lost when I was defeated during my first few months of being Champion.”

“You lost before too?” Victor looked up at him and he smiled back,

“All trainers go through loss Vic, but the ones who learn and grow are deemed worthy to become strong. Even without a title.” He looked over at me and grinned, “So what do you say, Victor? It’s gonna be tough, but I understand if you don’t want to.”

I looked over at Victor who looked at me, I nodded and held his hand. He smiled back and looked back at Lee, “Okay, I’ll do it! I will go to the Isle of Armor!”


	22. Epilogue

A few weeks have passed and once again Hop was seeing me off at the train station, but this time I had a more determined and confident look to my face, “Okay Vic, do you have everything?”

“Yep, I have everything I need!” I smiled at him as I adjusted his bags and flipped my hat backward. “You worry too much you know!”

“You’re one to talk! Now, I’ll be sure to call you every night during your training!” He laughed at me as he zipped up my jacket.

“Of course! I’ll train hard to be that Champion I want to be! I’ll do my best to get back in fit form! You better do your part as well, Hop!” The train approached from the valley and I hugged Hop, “Thanks for everything love, I know you won’t be able to be with me, but,” Hop stopped me mid-sentence,

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again Vic, no matter how far apart we are...our love still will always connect us! I know you’ll be able to go back on your feet in no time! So do your best as always!” He gave me a thumbs-up as the train came to a screeching halt. I looked back at Hop and smiled,

“Goodbye Hop! I’ll see you around!” Just then Mareep jumped from Hop’s bag and landed on me. “Aww, Mareep are you gonna miss me too?” I held it and it nuzzled my face,

“He won’t be the only one that’ll miss you, Vic, still I can’t believe you got me this fluffy little guy! I love him so much!” He nuzzled my face and kissed my cheek, “But I love you more!”

“Come on Hop...you’re gonna make me miss my train!” I turned around and Hop grabbed my hand,

“I think it’s your turn to watch over our baby…” He grinned as he gave me the glass case that had the egg in it. I started to blush as he called it ‘our baby’

“Right, then, saw bye to Dad little one!” I held it up to his face, “Why not give him a goodbye kiss!” He laughed and closed his eyes as he puckered his lips. I then quickly pulled the egg away and kissed Hop on the lips. Hop blushed when he realized what I had done. “Bye Hop! I’ll be sure to call you when I get there!” I waved him off as I boarded the train and sat down. 

_ ‘Attention all passengers, the train that will leave for the Isle of Armor will be departing now.’  _ The intercom boomed across my cabin as the train began to move.

I looked out towards the fields and remembered back when I left for the tournament...I had a ton of fear going into it, but now it feels a bit different now...like I feel more determined to do what is best for myself. As the train picked up speed I saw a figure approaching us. I looked out of the window and saw Hop riding on Zacian waving at me.

“VICTOR! DO YOUR BEST!! AND REMEMBER I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!” Hop waved and shouted at the top of his lungs. I laughed and waved back,

“Hop, you big dummy… GOODBYE HOP I’LL SEE YOU LATER!!” I looked forward to what the Isle of Armor had in store for me...even though I didn’t know what to expect, I was excited to finally move forward with my career!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for coming along for Part three of this series of mine! Again it's been a ton of fun writing this! And this series will return once the DLC will around! Until then look forward to any future projects I have cooked up for people to enjoy! One again thank you so much for being great fans of my works!


End file.
